Amor ou desejo
by Pamela cesar
Summary: Rin é uma modelo, que descobre que seu sócio é um homem incrivelmente sedutor. Criando assim um atrativo entre ambos. Sessy x rin 13ON , ...
1. – uma nova motivação

Titulo da fanfic : Amor ou sedução

Titulo da fanfic : Amor ou Desejo

Autora: Pamela César eu Bananinha

Shipper: Sesshy/ Rin

Censura: 16+

Direitos autorais: Inuyasha não me pertence mais a sim a Sensei Rumiko Takahashi

Beta – reader: eu

Sinopse: Rin é uma modelo, que descobre que seu sócio é um homem incrivelmente sedutor. Criando assim um atrativo entre ambos.

Gênero: Hentai

Capitulo 1 – uma nova motivação.

Meu nome é Rin Takahashi tenho 23 anos, moro em um modesto apartamento em Tóquio, eu é meu amigo Inuyasha, bem a gente se conhece há 6 anos, mais vai fazer 3 anos que moramos juntos eu sou modelo e tenho minha própria linha de roupa é sim também sou estilista ainda tenho uma empresa que e comandado pelo Inuyasha bem ele é meu amigo e vice – presidente de minha empresa ele ta mais para presidente afinal raramente vou à empresa e hoje infelizmente e um desses raros dias. É porque lá não aparece nada que me interesse.

- Rin

-Rin

-O que foi Yumi – ela e minha governanta um amor de pessoa só tem 50 ano.

- Esqueceu que a senhorita tem uma reunião – levantei de sobre salto como eu pude esquecer inuzinhu iria me matar.

- Traga meu café, mais com salada de frutas e um suco de laranja – corri para o banheiro quase tropeçei no tapete.

- Sim senhorita – ela riu

Tomei uma ducha olhei para o relógio eram 10h30min dormi demais realmente se não fosse essa reunião estaria dormindo até agora.Sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha olhei para minha cama meu café da manha essa mulher e rápida não sei o que faria sem ela entrei no closet peguei uma camisa branca, uma calça escura , scarpins salto agulha minha bolsa preta, tomei meu café depois me arrumei olhei para o relógio 11:00 sai correndo de casa abri a garagem parecia que havia brotado repórteres em meu portão tentei passar por eles que me custou 10 minutos de uma longa tentativa vinte minutos depois já estava em frete ao prédio dei minhas chaves ao porteiro e entrei.

- Senhorita precisa de algo? – eu já ia passar pela porta do elevador, mais fui impedia por uma moça bonita ela era nova.

- Desejo subir até o ultimo andar – e passei por ela que dizer né tentei

- A senhora não poderá passar sem hora marcada

- Sabe quem eu sou – disse a ela

- Rin Takahashi á dona desta empresa – Aquela voz grave era como se fosse uma sinfonia para meus ouvidos meu sorriso se alargou ao me deparar com a figura magnífica masculina.

- Hakudoshi – ele era meu ex namorado ele é lindo alto cabelos brancos, ombros largos boca carnudas "stop".

- Perdoe – me senhorita isso não acontecera novamente – ela vez uma breve reverencia

- Sim mais que isso não ocorra mais – eu olhei para frente novamente senti um vento passar ao mesmo tempo um calor e um arrepio ocorreu olhei para frente lá estava ele segurando aporta do elevador.

Entrei no elevador parei de costa para ele fui me olhar no espelho oh gemi baixinho ao sentir o calor dos braços fortes em minha cintura sua respiração em meu pescoço arrepie ao toque dele, começou a beijar minha nuca acariciar meu corpo sua mão percorreu minha barriga até encontrar os meus seios onde ele os acariciou sussurrando em meu ouvido – estava com saudade – aquela voz rouca a mão dele novamente começou a brincar com meus mamilos estes já estavam rijos eu estava sentindo o membro dele excitado roçando em meu corpo minha respiração estava ofegante.

Escutamos um barulho ele se separou de mim eu continue parada de olhos fechados tentando controlar minha excitação muitas pessoas entraram muitas delas me cumprimentaram olhei de solário para ele, este se mantinha com seu sorriso malicioso.

Eu estava suando meu deus esse homem quer me enlouquecer. A gente já estava saindo do elevador – ajeite sua blusa – olhei blusa não tinha nada de errado só que ela estava amostra a barriga eu ajeitei novamente a blusa.

Eu olhei par a secretaria estava ela linda como sempre uma das minhas melhores amigas

- Rin amiga – como sempre veio em minha direção e me beijou

- Como esta

- bem i você?

- ótima

- Pretende ir ao meu apartamento hoje?

- Creio eu que não, Senhor Hakudoushi – ela vez uma breve reverencia.

- Kagome senhorita cisma em me chamar de senhor – rimos

- O Inuyasha?

- Este esta na reunião com o senhor Naraku.

- Feh, odeio esse cara.

- Eu vou lá ver que ele vai falar da minha empresa, não os avisem kagome.

- Sim senhorita

Fui até a porta de madeira e a abri sem bater havia três rostos dois eram conhecidos agora o terceiro ele era bonito hum... Gostei

- Educada como sempre

- Oh Naraku hoje não azedara meu dias – entrei fui direto ao inuyasha onde eu o beijei

- Assim eu também vou querer – Ele disse com aquele sorriso malicioso de sempre como ele era repugnante simplesmente dei de ombros

- Porque esta com esse cheiro rin e ofegante?– Hum nada passava despercebido creio eu que os presentes já sabiam o que havia ocorrido menos o terceiro. O tom dele era de desprezo. Suspirei e respondi

- Fui acediada sexualmente – Eu disse sentando – se em minha cadeira inu rosnou e virou de costa para gente Naraku deu suas risadas me o presente estava sereno mais vi que ele olhava intensamente para mim como se tivesse "hei quem foi que fez isso"

- Rin porque você não cedeu aos meus encantos? – Gh era só o que me faltava, ele me disse maliciosamente eu mandei uma careta para ele.

- Rin Takahashi – Estendi minha mão ao desconhecido

- Taisho sesshoumaru – Nossa que arrepio que correu em meu corpo a voz dele era fria, estudei o perfil dele ele estava lindo naquele terno Armani, nossa esse homem era divino.

- Ele é os eu irmão inuyasha?

- Meio irmão – disse os dois juntos eu me levantei eu estava quase abrindo a porta e saindo quando

- Rin a reunião e importante! – exclamou inu

- esperarei lá fora – precisava respirar sair daquela sala deus cada coisas que se passava em minha cabeça no momento em que eu apertei a mão daquele homem

- fui – ao abrir a porta bati de frete come Hakudoushi, ele me segurou pela cintura chocando os corpos ele beijou na bochecha mordendo em seguida, me deixando corada e excitada novamente, os presentes fizeram barulho Hashi me soltou levemente eu passei por ele suspirando olhei de solário para o sesshy hã sesshy? Nossos olhares se cruzaram ele me olhou intensamente até eu sumir pela porta entrando em seguida na sala de reuniões

- Senhores podem passar para sala de reuniões?

Inuyasha soltou um rosnado passando por ele rapidamente que foi seguido pelos presentes.

- Pare que esta reunião – eu me acomodei na cadeira de presidentes na sala de reunião

- Senhorita rin não apresse as coisas – disse naraku na verdade eu não o odiava a gente se esbarrava e ria um da cara do outro era mais uma competição entre a gente

- Porque miroke não esta presente?

- Ele esta de licença Rin – miroke pediu lecença porque seu segundo filho estava para nascer

- Ah que pena – suspirei

- Por quê?– inuzinhu já sabia o que eu responderia

- Para demiti – lo né naraku

- Suas gracinhas fazem meu dia feliz – ele disse seco eu fiz careta

você sabe né rin que eu sou o vice-presidente e você a presidenta né?

- prossiga – nossa inu descobriu o mundo

- bem o sesshoumaru ele e presidente das empresas Taisho e também o seu sócio

- è – perguntei

- sim

- Pensei que sua presidenta estava ciente de tudo em sua empresa – senti um sacarmos na voz dele.

- sesshoumaru quer torna esse prédio a sede das suas empresas Taisho e Takahashi

- O que me diz?– perguntou novamente ele frieza na voz

- mas e a você inuyasha?

-O que tem eu ? – ele se aproximou de mim – continuarei a ser seu presidente nas horas vagas.

- Sesshoumaru ficara na minha antiga sala e eu continuarei na de presidente

- Acordo ou não – ele se levantou foi até mim mais sempre frio

- aceito – eu me levantei e bem ele era mais alto que eu dava para ver a diferença

Hum seria interessante vir todos os dias a empresa.


	2. – O convite

Capitulo 2 – O convite

Capitulo 2 – O convite

Hum vai fazer 1 semana que eu venho regulamente a empresa inuyasha disse que ia chove por semanas, outros falam que minha mudança subitamente seria por causa do sesshy onde já se viu essa calunia e claro que não é por causa dele, bem a gente tem se encontrado muitas vezes ao dia, nessa semana cheguei até a almoçar com ele, hum romântico, não, quem dera, mais foi eu, Inuyasha, sesshoumaru é kagome... Hum e foi divertido trocamos olhares, às vezes se cruzavam era ate engraçado agora estou em uma terrível sessão de fotos meu deus como isso e cansativo acordei às 5 da manhã to doida para sair daqui e ir direto a minha empresa. Bem to saindo do estúdio já são 08h00min 20 minutos depois estava á frete da portaria, passei pela recepcionista ela me comprimentou.

Eu estava no elevador resolvi da uma pardinha no andar antes do da presidência para ver como anda as coisas.

- Oi Rin chan – miroke veio até a mim e me beijou aposto que ele ia tentar fazer alguma coisa pervertida então soltei rapidamente

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – disse separadamente

- Eu trabalho aqui né rin – chan

- Como você deixa uma grávida em casa sozinha?

- E..Bem Rin – chan se acalma – ele estava fazendo movimentos para mim

- Miroke você é um Irresponsável ela deve esta precisando de você!

- Rin chan ela esta bem é eu só pretendia passar a metade do dia

- Não você vai agora se quiser manter seu emprego – o disse com um pouco de fúria

- já to indo rin – chan – disse ele pegando suas coisas

- Satisfeita?

- Muito – lhe mandei um sorriso

- Mande um beijo para ela diz pra ela que eu vou qualquer dia desse ver o seu filho

- Pode deixar chefinha

- Ta Tchau

- Tchau

Eu sai daquele andar é fui direto a da presidência.

- Rin – kagome veio até a mim e me beijou no rosto

- Onde esta o Inuyasha

- Está na sala dele com o Sesshoumaru – sama

- Ah manda um beijo para eles Tenho que ir embora to cansada

- Mas já

- sim

- tchau

- Tchau

Resolvi ir pela escada, senti meu corpo ser puxado e imprensado contra a parede.

- Assim você me machuca – eu o abracei, ele me beijou com muito desejo alisando meu corpo.

- Coitadinha quer que eu do um beijinho – ele fez biquinho me beijando em seguida , começamos a nos acariciarmos. A mão dele estava buscando a minha pele alva eu estava usando um vestido preto leve suas mãos deslizavam pelas minhas coxas levantando meu vestido deixando a mostra minha renda vermelha minha respiração estava ofegante minha boca buscava a dele.

- è melhor Hakudoushi irmos – sussurrei em seu ouvido mordendo seu modulo

- Para onde? – ele me disse Gemi com o toque ousado em minha feminilidade ele acariciava com força me deixando extremamente excitada

- Pa...re – tomei fôlego e o disse , ele apenas sorriu maliciosamente

- Quer que eu pare? – ele sussurrou brincando com meus seios fartos , eu não disse nada, minhas mãos percorreram o corpo dele acariciando encontrei o botão da calça onde eu o desabotoei e ele sorriu novamente eu abaixei seu zíper a cueca branca mostrava o volume exaltado.

- Rin te quero agora

- Hã? – ele me puxou para uma sala, não me perguntem como surgiu aquela porta porque eu não sei, ele fechou aporta com o pé a sala tinha pilhas de papeis.

- de quem e essa sala

- De ninguém agora vem?

Ele se sentou no sofá e me chamou mais uma vez ele começou a acariciar meu corpo ele retirou a calça por completo enquanto beijava minha barriga ele retirou meu vestido e o sutian, começando a sugar meus seios, eu o empurrei fazendo com que bate – se no sofá as costas, sentei em cima dele o beijando, as mãos dele em minhas costas, eu ainda de calcinha e ele de cueca.

- tire a calcinha para mim? – sussurrei em seu ouvido e foi isso que ele vez eu retirei sua cueca o membro dele agora exposto estava rosando em minha feminilidade sem penetrar

- Vou começar – sussurrou em meu ouvido, ele sugava meus seios acariciando meu corpo, posicionando seu membro em minha feminilidade gemi ao sentir ele rijo dentro de mim os movimentos aumentavam com intensidade que o prazer ficava mais próximo o suor de nossos corpos se misturavam.

- mais rápido – gemi, ele aumentou os movimentos até chegar ao prazer repousando seu corpo no sofá. Ele Se retirou de dentro de mim e me beijou

- tenho que ir

- já – ele me soltou, eu coloquei minha roupa ele fez os mesmos fui ajeitar meu cabelo ele me abraçou trás me girando levemente é me beijou.

- vou a sua casa hoje – ele me disse

- Provavelmente não estarei lá – menti

Olhei para ele mandei um beijo no ar sair da sala entrando sem seguida no elevador.

30 minutos de pura lerdeza novamente cheguei a casa

- Chegou um convite senhora

- hum, obrigada – peguei e li o convite era bonito era preto com letras pratas.

"Tenho a satisfação de lhe convidar para a nossa Inauguração"

Jakoutsu

Hum atrás estava o endereço onde eu conhecia... Pesando melhor Jakoutsu eu conheço de algum lugar... Será bem, a inauguração seria semana que vem... Vai ser divertido

Fim do capitulo 2 o convite

Deby20 – Obrigadull , uhuLL e bem quente mais os meus hentai ta mais para ecchi pokpokop , mais volte – sempre

Acdy-chan – Obrigadull , a você também,eu tento colocar o mínimo de erros possíveis mais mesmo assim ainda sai muitas coisas erradas ... volte sempre tambem

Fizeram meu dia mais felixxx uhuLLL ... Adoruhh vc6 até a próxima !!

beijOos

Feliz com as minhas duas lleitoras mais eu queria mais neh , mais em breve terei o que eu quero bem gente to postando hoje porque essa semana e semana que vem tenho prova então vai ser difícil fabricar uma fanfic essa semana mais vou tentar

beijos para todos e muito aobrigadull msm ...


	3. – A noticia é um novo amigo

Capitulo 3 – A noticia é um novo amigo

Bem hoje como sempre trabalho, não na empresa como eu queria, mais sim como modelo hoje tenho desfiles importantes, Viajar para os EUA não esta nos meus planos ainda, estou na minha cozinha tomando café são exatamente 10h35min acordei muito cedo ainda e sábado, Inuyasha, este passou a noite na casa da kagome, é ne eles devem estar namorando firme só que não me contaram. O que será que o sesshy esta fazendo nesse momento, Aff novamente esse apelido, vou tomar o meu banhinho relaxante.

Tomei banho troquei de roupa, sentei no sofá comecei a assistir televisão.

Din dong, era só o que faltava quem iria me perturbar essa hora – deixa que eu atendo – Gritei.

Abri a porta uma surpresa.

- Hakudoshi – eu o abracei ele não estava com uma cara muito boa.

- Precisamos conversar, posso entrar? – ele foi frio parecia que queria manter distancia

- Claro – eu fechei a porta e ele se acomodou em um dos sofás

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim que dizer, não de extrema urgência – ele estava fazendo gesto com as mãos com se tivesse algo para falar.

- Fala Hakudoshi? – me sentei perto dele é segurei sua mãos

- È que Rin, o Inuyasha vai me mandar para os EUA hoje.

- O que?

- È eu não entendo era uma coisa, que ele tinha que resolver e não eu... – eu não estava acreditando, o Inuyasha só podia estar brincando com a minha cara né... – È eu vou agora, ele me comunicou ontem, ontem eu tentei ligar para você mais não consegui. – ele estava nervoso.

- Quantos dias fora? – bem 1 ou 2 dias seriam bons

- 2 semanas

- O que, precisa de tudo isso? – agora eu estava nervosa

- Rin eu queria ficar com você, você sabe o quanto eu... TE... Amo rin – Não, que choque, como assim me ama, Hakudoshi enlouqueceu, só pode estar louco. – você me ama rin? – meu deus o que eu vou responder.

Eu abaixei a cabeça é sussurrei

- Me beija? – ele me puxou e me beijou minhas lagrimas estavam rolando eu não sabia o que sentia em relação a ele, o que ele me disse é tão simples é natural, eu estou me sentindo suja de não poder compartilhar do mesmo sentimento que o dele, ele vai pensar que eu estava brincando , vamos cair na real, eu estava me divertindo e ele... Estava se apaixonando, por deus era uma relação carnal, que começou quando nos namorávamos.

- Porque esta chorando Rin? – ele me perguntou secando minhas lagrimas

- Eu... Não... Não sei! – menti sabia exatamente o porquê do choro, eu deveria acabar com aquilo antes que se avance mais do que estava acontecendo, não estava apaixonada, por ele... Estava?

- Eu preciso... Contar-te uma coisa! – ele olhou para o relógio e me interrompeu

- Rin preciso ir se não perco o meu vôo – ele se levantou e me beijou

- Ja ne

- ja – ele fechou a porta deixando eu no meio da sala pensativa eu tinha que conversar com alguém, eu fui até o quarto onde eu me arrumei, sai do apartamento indo à direção a garagem saindo do estacionamento novamente dúzias de repórteres.

- Takahashi rin

- rin

- Rin – muitos batiam no vidro outros ficavam á frete do carro, minha vontade era de atropela - los , respirei fundo liguei o carro novamente saindo daquele inferno, mas para onde iria , Kagome , sim kagome mais onde eles estariam na empresa ou em casa peguei meu celular e digitei os números.

- Empresa Takahashi com quem eu falo? – voz dela fina me deu uma nova alegria

- Sou eu a rin

- Oi rin

- Me espera já estou chegando, preciso conversar com alguém e eu escolhi você.

- sim rin estou lhe aguardando, mas rin porque você esta com essa voz de chora.

- Ah Kagome quando chegar eu explico, ok?

- Yes baby.

Eu sorri mais 10 minutinhos já estava entrando na empresa, ao chegar ao ultimo andar havia mais uma mesa de secretaria mais estava vazia, depois uma mulher de olhos vermelhos corpo bonito havia saído da sala da vice – presidência onde sesshoumaru tomou posse.

- Posso lhe ajudar – kagome não estava em sua mesa, à mulher de olhos vermelhos veio falar comigo.

- Não – disse simplesmente. Fiquei parada e ela sentou – se em sua mesa que era de frete ao elevador onde eu continuava em pé ela ficou me observando até a Kagome aparecer

- Rin que bom que chegou – Kagome havia saído da sala da presidência já deveria imaginar

- Ai kagome eu preciso conversar com você - eu comecei a chorar é ela me abraçou

- o que você tem rin, pode esperar mais 20 minutinhos ai a gente vai almoçar.

- não, quero almoçar agora, é você ira comigo, arrume suas coisas eu avisarei ao inuyasha – eu limpei meu rosto para ele não perceber, mais que ingenuidade a minha, com certeza ele já havia percebido, aquela mulher continuava a me olhar mais ela ficou mais surpresa, que eu entrei sem bater na porta.

- Rin meu amor – ele veio é me abraçou.

- Eu e a Kagome vamos almoçar agora

- Mas já

- Sim preciso conversar com ela

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele estava visivelmente preocupado

- Nada de importante depois eu falo com você – eu dei um beijo e sai da sala

Ao sair minhas lagrimas rolaram novamente para minha surpresa ao de terror ele estava conversando com a nova secretaria ele me olhou nossos olhares se encontraram eu desviei e ele continuou a mi olhar

- Vamos

- Lógico – eu sorri

- adeus sesshy! – olhei para ele, este arqueou uma sobrancelha mais nada respondeu.

Saímos do prédio formos a um restaurante perto da empresa onde nos, nos sentamos e pedimos nossa comida, expliquei exatamente o que havia ocorrido ela ficou surpresa, ela sabia que eu e o Hakudoushi estávamos de caso depois que nos terminamos.

- Rin você tinha que falar com ele antes dele ter ido

- eu sei kagome mais agora eu não sei o que fazer

- Bem você gosta de outro ne rin

- Bem kagome eu acho que sim

- E do sesshoumaru ne rin?

- eu...

- Meninas. – Meu deus ainda bem que eu nom respondi Inuyasha é Sesshoumaru. Mas com certeza eles devem ter escutado a pergunta dela.

- Podemos sentar?

- Oh claro – sesshy sentou ao meu lado e inuyasha no de kagome. Olhei para o relógio era a hora do almoço vi a nova secretaria entrar no mesmo restaurante e sentar numa mesa mais distante da nossa, mas mesmo assim eu a vi. Ela olhou para a nossa mesa, não exatamente para mesa, mas sim para o sesshy ela olhou para o _meu _sesshy que ela pensa que é? – quero, mas uma H2O de Tangerina, por favor – o garçom havia se aproximado.

- Aquela moça ali não é a nova secretaria? – os perguntei procuraram e a acharam.

- Sim, e minha nova secretaria. – ele disse simplesmente

- Ela é bonita ne rin, ai – kagome socou o braço do inuyasha eu ri.

- vocês hoje só trabalham meio período ne?

- sim, rin o meu carro quebrou, me empresta o seu? – inuyasha me disse isso com uma cara de cachorro sem dono rsrsrs.

- Mas como eu vou para o meu apartamento?

- Eu á levo – ele disse, com você vou até para cama, nossa se controle menina meu coração disparou quando ele se convidou para me levar.

- Rin tudo bem, com você? – inuyasha perguntou desconfiado

- o claro – menti que frio senhor que passou pela minha barriga.

- Então esta, perfeito – após a nova secretaria se levantou e saiu, antes ela olhou para mim, eu não gostei nada, nada daquele olhar dela, conversamos banalidades até o almoço acabar, voltamos a empresa eu fiquei lá até o sesshy terminar o que tinha que fazer.

Nos dois formos os últimos a sair ele se desculpou pela demora e seguimos até o estacionamento dentro do carro um silencio incomodando até ele quebrar o silencio.

- Rin porque estava chorando? – ele disse sem desviar o olhar da estrada ainda clara.

- Não quero falar sobre isso sesshy! – novamente ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas

- Sesshy? – ele perguntou, eu ri

- Sim seu nome e grande, e sesshy e fofo ne? – eu disse rindo

- Hum... Você é pequena... Ne pequena Rin? – ele com certeza estava de sacarmos dei de ombros

- Sim sesshy – ele me mandou um sorriso de lado eu achei lindo

- Fale pequena eu quero ser seu... Amigo! – ele demorou muito a falar a ultima palavra...

- Você esta sendo curioso e não amigo!

- Entenda como quiser – silencio

- Rin e serio me diz?

- Porque o interesse?

- Não pode simplesmente responder?

- Por quê? – eu sorri para ele

- Porque você responde minhas perguntas, com outra pergunta? – eu ri

- Seria porque inuyasha mandou seu namorado para os EUA?

- Hakudoushi não meu namorado?

- Não?

- Não, ele é meu ex.

- Mas você tem uma relação bem ativa, certo?

- Sexo

- Então a relação de vocês só se resume o Sexo?

- Sim, mas a situação esta fugindo, do controle.

- Porque diz isso?

- Ele me disse... Me... Disse – eu estava sentindo as lagrimas novamente em meus olhos

- Ele disse?

- Que me ama, e eu me sinto suja por ... Não poder corresponder a esse sentimento. –eu comecei a chora, escutei o freio do carro, é uma mão em meu rosto acariciando meu coração novamente bateu acelerado.

- Rin você não o ama?

- Não – meu coração bateu forte ele me abraçou me livrando do cinto de segurança colocando minha cabeça sem eu peitoral alisando meus cabelos ele disse.

- Isso e bom _minha_ rin. – com isso eu senti meus olhos pesando, eu estava com sono, àquela hora. – dorme _minha _rin – escutei mais uma vez.

- Pequena acorde?

- hã eu dormi?

- sim o caminho todo – ele novamente aquele sorriso de lado

- Ja ne sesshy – eu já ia sair do carro ele segurou meu braço me virando me dando um beijo carinhoso no rosto.

- Ja... Com isso eu sai do carro e subi

Èee

meuu final de semana será ótimo ...

Meninas decupemm o atraso .. uhuLLl apagar o fago da rin euuu achuuu que nemmm com uma

Mangueira xD

Obrigadull pelo comentários beijinhuuus


	4. – A noite do desfile

**Capitulo 4 – A noite do desfile **

- Rin você demorou a chegar – dizia meu amigo inuyasha

- Rin você demorou a chegar – dizia meu amigo inuyasha

- Ah – eu não queria entrar em detalhes – Cadê a Kagome?

- Foi para casa dela, você não tem que se arrumar para o desfile.

- Ah meu deus, o desfile – começei a correr igual uma louca para o meu quarto, horas, horas – ali – peguei o relógio e vi já eram 19h57min já estava atrasada - Inuyasha – gritei do meu quarto já tirando a blusa e o short ele entrou no quarto no momento em que eu estava bem... Tirando o sutian

- Rin você... – ele ficou sem reação

- Desculpe Inu, mais é porque você não ira me acompanhar ao desfile?

- S..im – ele gaguejou eu estava segurando o sutian no seios para não cair

- Então se arrume – entrei correndo no banheiro e gritei – Anda – após 20 minutos de banho eu estava enrrolada na toalha soltei o cabelo, entrei no closet peguei um vestido preto curto solto de seda , junto com minhas sandálias vermelha de salto alto , passei uma leve maquiagem em meu rosto escutei toques na porta – entre – gritei

- Rin – ele me olhou de cima para baixo e comentou – Eu bato no primeiro homem que olhar para suas pernas – ele disse com um sorriso.

Saímos do prédio havia alguns repórteres tirando nossas fotos, a limusine já estava nos aguardando, o motorista abriu a porta do carro, inu deu passagem para mim, já dentro da limusine desfrutamos do champanhe que tinha dentro do carro, o caminho foi tranqüilo é rápido, nosso carro estava sendo seguido pelos paparazzi que tentavam de alguma maneira nos flagrar, antes do inuyasha morar comigo a mídia já especulavam que a gente iria se casar, formar uma família, no começo era engraçado depois piorou quando ele veio morar comigo a mídia já achava que eu estava grávida, deu um maior trabalho para desmenti tudo a mídia, eba, Chegamos o motorista parou o carro em frete a porta ele abriu a porta da limusine, Inu, foi o primeiro a sai já sentia os flex em cima dele, educado me deu a mão os flexs aumentaram ainda mais, em baixo dos meus scarpins vermelhos sangues, caros, estava um tapete vermelho lindo, me senti em Hollywood, os paparazzis estavam sendo segurados pelos seguranças.

- Rin, inuyasha - gritavam eu é inuyasha estávamos parados de frete as câmeras.

- Que tal uma pequena declaração?- inuyasha me perguntou

- Seria interessante, E! Tóquio? – eu perguntei

- Pode ser!

Caminhamos pelo tapete vermelho, A gente foi falar com a E! Que estavam ansiosos pela a nossa declaração.

- È um grande orgulho esta entrevistando você – bajulava a apresentadora , era sempre assim toda vez a gente escolhia uma , revista ou jornal para nos entrevistarmos era até engraçado. Ela começou

- Estamos aqui com essa duas celebridades Internacionalmente conhecidos Rin Takahashi e Inuyasha Taisho.

- Oi – respondemos sorrindo

- A sua relação de só amizade com o Inuyasha ainda esta Valendo? – Inuyasha sorriu o que não passou despercebido pela entrevistadora.

- È claro que sim, Inuyasha e meu amigo esta até namorando!

- È verdade?

- Sim

- È quem seria essa dama?

- Segredo

- Ah, inu conta seu segredo o povo quer saber! – ela insistiu

- não

- È você Rin como anda seu coração? – Batendo?Ah eu ia responder mais só educada

- Já tem dono

- Também? Vai fazer segredo Igual o inuyasha?

- sim

- Vamos rin, adeus.

- Adeus – com isso seguimos até a porta aonde foi se aberta.

Entramos, no salão já estava a passarela aonde as novatas iriam se apresentarem mais os estilistas, e vários convidados. A decoração era uma mistura de prata com vinho,

- Rin queria, Inuyasha Lindo como sempre.

- Victoria elegante como sempre – Victoria era uma das minhas amigas é modelos chaves do desfile

- Me dêem licença – Inuyasha vez uma breve reverencia é me deixou sozinha com a Victoria

- Rin sabe quem esta aqui, a Sara! – suspirei essa Sara era uma modelo muito chata ninguém a suporta. Na verdade ela e eu vivíamos competindo, elas nom gosta de mim e nem eu dela.

- Adivinha com quem ela esta?

- Aposto que um daqueles modelos ridículos que ela vive pegando.

- Não, na verdade dessa vez não e um modelo, mas sim um empresário.

- Um empresário

- Sim você deve conhece – lo, é o irmão do inuyasha o sesshoumaru – Mas uma vez meu coração disparou.

- Rin, amiga, aconteceu alguma coisa você esta pálida?- ela me segurou, mas porque eu estava assim.

-Não, não é nada, - ela ainda continuava me segurando.

- Olha lá, as meninas nos chamando. – o Garçom passou ao meu lado eu peguei uma tarsa de champanhe

Bem chagamos lá as meninas eram nossas aliadas, ninguém que estava ali não se dava muito bem com a Sara é o assunto principal Aquela pessoa que eu nom queria escutar Sesshoumaru.

- A vai meninas, ela se deu bem dessa vez – falou uma delas.

- Realmente

- O que ela deve ter feito para ele concordar com isso

- Eu sei que ele não gosta desses tipos de eventos...

- Com licença meninas – Eu tinha queria sair da li já estava me incomodando só falam dele, andei pelas pessoas que estavam acenando para mim fotógrafos que estava tirando minhas fotos fiquei distante de tudo pelo menos tentei.

- Não sabia que estaria aqui também?- "meu deus eu posso fugir, mas não posso me esconder será se e pedir muito para me deixarem em paz". Eu pensei

- Desculpe, mas... – Na hora que eu virei para saber quem era minha boca foi ao chão.

- Sesshy – meu coração novamente disparou.

- Boa noite pequena.

* * *

** Oie gente td bemm ? uuuhuull ta ai mas um capituuulo esse ficouuu ruimm mias comuuu ja estava atrasado euuu resolvi posta esse mesmo até o proximo obrigaduu pelos review**


	5. – A noite do desfile Parte2

Capitulo 5 – A noite do desfile Parte2

Capitulo 5 – A noite do desfile Parte2

Meu coração parecia que iria saltar pela boca uma onda de excitação é calor emanaram pelo meu corpo, como sempre ele trajava um terno elegantíssimo. Os cabelos soltos caindo no ombro lhe davam um charme, alarmante, suspirando dei um gole no meu copo de H2O. Tomei fôlego e olhei mais uma vez para ele.

- Oie sesshy, é uma surpresa encontra – lo nesses tipos de eventos. – ele me olhou intensamente como se tivesse me analisando, meu deus... Que homem.

- Devo lhe confessar, que não gosto nenhum pouco desse tipo de evento.

- Hum.. Então porque veio

- Fui obrigado, pela Sara. – eu fiz careta ao escutar aquele nome, aquela megera me perseguia.

- Pelo que eu vejo você não gosta dela, certo? – ele me perguntou analisando minha expressão facial, que me deixou corada.

- Não é que eu não goste, é que ela faz de tudo para me provocar, é impossível conviver come ela.

- Vejo que eu me meti no meio de uma guerra.

- Não e pra...

- Sesshoumaru _querido_ – Aquela voz irritante e sem sal, _querido?_Quem ela pensa que é para chama – lo de querido, eu estava com uma raiva crescendo dentro de mim, ela estava me obrigando à soca – lá se acalme rin, ela não sabe sobre seus sentimentos, ela não vez de propósito.

- Ah rin, eu não havia te visto, também uma anã, quem poderia ver – ela me disse com aquele sorrisinho cínico dela. Anão eu já estava avançando em cima, dela ela ia ver quem é a anã, mas quando eu ia dar o primeiro passo eu senti minhas mãos sendo segurada olhei para baixo ele estava segurando minha mão, o calor da mão dele provocou mais uma vez aquela onda de excitação.

- Sesshoumaru vamos ali comigo rapidinho? – perguntou ela me ignorando totalmente, meu deus, eu olhei para o vestido dela, eu na hora começei a ri eles olharam para mim, eu não conseguia para de olhar para o vestido dela era uma mistura de antigo é brega, para as modas atuais o antigo esta mais do que vivo mais o brega se perdeu, mais o vestido dela era o puro vivo brega senhor deus.

- Algum problema? – ela me perguntou

- Oh ... Não – eu parei de ri e olhei para os sesshy este mantinha a sua cara sem emoção de sempre

- Eu preferia ficar aqui nesse canto, em paz – ele respondeu frio, meu sorriso se alargou mais do que deveria.

- Ah Sesshoumaru, é só umas amigas que estão doidas para te conhecer, vai só mais isso é eu lhe deixo em paz. – sesshy olhou para mim como se tivesse pedindo ajuda mais eu apenas sorri para ele, afinal ele não foi ameaçado com uma arma na cabeça para pode ir, se ele veio ele que agüente a megera mais não ao meu lado é claro.

- Alguma objeção?

- Oh que isso nenhuma – ele estreitou os olhos para mim eu sorri para ele

- Vai indo que eu vou logo atrás – hum duplo sentido da palavra dele será se é assim também na cama, rin, pare com isso.

- Sim, adeus rin – ela me mandou aquele sorrisinho para mim que ódio, ele foi até mim é sussurrou em meu ouvido – você me paga – disse ele em voz rouca meu deus que calor, em seguida ele mordeu meu lóbulo. Eu apenas gemi. Ele sorriu de lado para mim, é completou – eu, estou sentindo seu cheiro rin, cheiro de excitação – ele me beijou no rosto é me deixou lá parada meu coração estava acelerado eu me segurei na borda da mesa para não cair meu deus esse cara vai me enlouquecer, ele fez de propósito.

- Rin, quanto tempo.

- Amigo nossa bastante tempo

- Eu sabia que encontraria você aqui

- ah, Bankoutsu, você esta deslumbrante – Bankoutsu, humm o que eu posso dizer, ele tem um corpo perfeito, os cabelos presos á uma trança baixa, eu tive o prazer de ter ele em minha cama nu, humm foi uma das minhas melhores visões.

- Você esta linda como sempre – ele me lançou aqueles sorrisinhos maliciosos de sempre.

- Alguma novidade?

- A de sempre mulheres aos meus pés, contrato vencendo, multas a pagar...

- realmente o de sempre, você não toma jeito – dei um, tapa de leve nas costas dele.

- Falando serio, rin, ainda ta com o idiota do Hakudoushi?

- Ah ele não é idiota, Não estou com ele vai fazer 3 meses eu acho... Ele viajou ontem para os EUA

- Ah vai me dizer que depois que vocês terminaram não tiveram encontros amorosos.

- Amorosos não... Você me conhece Ban sabe muito bem que é só sexo

- Em falar em sexo, estou com saudades de você rin – ele disse baixo em voz rouca.

- Hum... Falando assim parece que esta em abstinência sexual – nos ri

- Não exatamente, ontem foi duas, mas estou sentindo falta da sua pele macia – meu coração disparou meu corpo estava reagindo cada palavra que ele dizia meu sorriso malicioso voltou a reina novamente eu iria para a cama com o Ban, novamente, eu o suspirei não perdeu tempo veio em minha direção é me beijou no rosto suas mãos percorria toda a extensão do meu vestido procurando minha carne ele mordeu meu lóbulo é minhas bochechas, é me deu um beijo nos lábios, ele me soltou lentamente ele sorriu, é eu retribui o sorriso.

- Senhora é senhores temos a honra em Dar começo ao nosso desfile, Que temos como principal coleção a de nossa queria estilista é modelo Rin Takahashi...

Momentos de gloria é fortuna, todos me aplaudiram Inuyasha chegou ao meu lado é me cumprimentou é também ao Bankoutsu.

- Rin tenho que ir mais depois eu volto – ele me deu um beijo no rosto.

Eu e o inuyasha formos mais a frente onde vários fotógrafos começaram a tiara nossas fotos sentamos à mesa reservada onde estava Victoria é mais 4 garotas estavam sesshoumaru estava á mesa ao lado junto com a Sara.

Bem parti daí ocorreu o desfile tranqüilamente, eu não prestei atenção na coleção e nem nas minhas modelos, um segurança veio até a mim é disse que tava tendo um problema com um vestido que nom queria fechar eu levantei é entrei por trás em minutos já tinha arrumado tudo no final da coleção fui muito aplaudida, e isso era só o começo do desfile , hoje teríamos 2 duas estilista eu e a chata da Sara,se o vestido que ela estava usando for igual a coleção meu deus vai acontecer um desastre. Eu desci da passarela ainda sendo aplaudida de pé nossa que emoção agora seria o desfile daquela chata ela deu um beijo no MEU sesshy ainda passou ao meu lado com sorrisinho ridículo. O desfile dela já começou arruinado com cores extraordinariamente berrantes, eu não comentei nada mais a imprensa estavam comentando deu para eu escutar o ridículo.

- Rin foi maravilhosa a sua coleção

- Oh jakoutsu, você por aqui? – Jakoutsu lembram o do convite, é ele é lindo senhor, pena que é gay que decepção.

- Hum.. Vim prestigiar o seu desfile, não perderia por nada nesse mundo, ai que mau gosto essas roupas – eu tive que ri com o comentário dele – realmente e ridículo, me fala da sua nova boate?

- Oh menina, vai de vento em poupa muitas pessoas me ligaram para confirmar presença, você vai ne amiga? – eu sorri para ele aquela cara que ele fazia era muito engraçada

- Lógico que eu vou

- Oh que felicidade, eu tenho que ir se não ele vai fiar irritado sabe como é.

- Ainda esta com o Ricardo?

- Oh não rin, a gente precisa nos encontra mais, temos colocar o pão em dia, Já to indo amor – eu apenas acenei é mandei um beijo nele.

O desfile ocorreu novamente tranqüilo a não se pelos comentários dizendo como a coleção era horrível eu apenas ria, eu olhei de solário para o sesshy este estava olhando para uma modelo que estava sentado na mesa ao lado, que descarado, eu continuava a olhar, num rápido movimento ele olhou para mim nossos olhares se encontraram eu fechei a cara e desviei o olhar, safado, ele pensa que eu não estava o vendo olhar para aquela bruaca. – esta com ciúmes?– o que, virei para o lado dei de cara com ele, mas cadê o inuyasha

- Mas cadê o inuyasha?

- Me responde rin esta com ciúmes de mim? – aqueles olhos, ele estava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios cachorro.

- Horas... Lógico que não

- Não, você quase me fuzilou quando viu eu olhar, para aquela loira.

- Eu te fuzilar, sesshy eu tenho coisa melhores para fazer. – eu olhei para frete onde ocorria o desfile

- Tem – ele disse baixo eu meu ouvido, meu coração acelerou, eu senti minhas partes baixa molhada.

- Confesse rin – ele segurou minhas mãos que estava em meu colo é as acariciou.

- Com. Confessar O que?

- Que você fica excitada Toda vez que eu chego perto

- não seje ridículo

- Tem certeza? Fale rin o que você que de mim? – dessa vez eu olhei para ele senhor o que ele que me matar.

- Eu... N. não... Quero nada! – eu gaguejei droga, eu senti a mão dele deslizar pelas minhas coxas, ele alisou por dentro das minhas coxas me deixando ainda mais excitada a essa altura ele já deve ter sentido o cheiro droga porque eu não consigo me controlar...

- Esse... Cheiro novamente, de excitação – a ultima parte ele falou baixo, ele continuou a alisar minhas coxas. As mãos dele foi de encontro ao meu intimo alisando sem pudor, ele alisou por cima da calcinha.

- sesshy... Pare – eu tomei fôlego, em vez disso ele levantou de leve a minha calcinha e começou a massagear meus clitóris, eu gemi baixo, ele foi me masturbando até senti a mão dele completamente molhado – Isso.. É maldade. – ele apenas sorriu a mão dele brincava mais uma vez com os meus clitóris

Fazendo leves movimentos circulares, eu gemi novamente minha respiração já estava alterada, eu já estava tendo um segundo orgasmo, ele retirou a mão antes do meu orgasmo vir, eu olhei para ele, ele continuava com o seu sorriso malicioso.

- Eu disse que você iria me pagar...

- Isso não vale

- Porque não vale, você quer mais? – ele novamente sorriu para mim

- Quero – ele me beijou no rosto e saiu de perto de mim

O que esse homem quer de mim me enlouquecer... É to vendo que realmente meu final de semana realmente teria algum a mais

-- Fim do capitulo 5 --


	6. – A noticia do leilão

Capitulo 6 – A noticia do leilão

Finalmente acabou o meu segundo desfile, que foi muito bem elogiado, diferente do da Sara, que foi bem criticado, Senti pena dela, realmente eu senti pena, minha cara estava de puro sarcasmo, mas realmente estava com pena dela, Ta bom quem eu queria enganar, foi muito bem feito, ela ficou fazendo pouco caso do meu desfile, se deu mal, Hum, a sim, vocês querem saber do sesshy ne, fiquei evitando ele o desfile todo, até que...

- Tentando se esconder? – minha pele ficou quente, meu bico do peito doía de tão rígido.

- Imagina, eu me escondendo. –eu estava – lá sentadinha ao lado do meu amigo inuyasha, até que uma querida Amiga chamou inuyasha para dançar, é novamente fiquei sozinha na mesa, como um banquete para o lobo mal, é o lobo mal com a sua agilidade me alcançou,...

- me diz, do que tem medo? – "de te amar" pensei, ele novamente conseguiu me encurralar, estávamos em um local só para sócios onde a Imprensa não poderia passar...

- De... Nada.

- Hum... Sabe o que eu quero? – ele novamente sussurrou em meu ouvido, envolveu minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto dele, ele me abraçou cheirando meu cabelo, beijando minha testa... Auto – controle, auto – controle.

- não... – menti aquela altura, sabia muito bem, o que ele queria. Eu apenas sorri.

- Rin você poderia... - graças a deus, Ayame minha empresária, uma mulher linda de cabelos ruivos, F.D... Como ela pode interromper momentos de gloria como aqueles...

- Me... Desculpe-me... não

- Tudo bem, agora o que estava falando? – ela tentou se desculpa Sesshoumaru nem com a presença dela ele me soltou, eu virei de frete, para ela e fiquei de costas para ele, ele ficou com seus braços em volta da minha cintura com uma postura possessiva... é bem ele não me largou.

- Eu queria falar sobre suas férias. – meus olhinhos brilharam, finalmente depois de Três anos trabalhando direto teria minhas famosas férias.

- Sim. – meu sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

- Ela... Eu sei que você queria muito essas férias, mas... – "mas", senhor, odeio quando alguém me fala "mais" nunca é coisa boa.

- Teremos que... Adia – lá. - minha cara rachou, minha vontade era de arrebentar a cara da ayame, pisar, igual uma formiga... Depois disso iria procurar um terapeuta.

-Por quê? – meu sorriso estava torto, olhei para cima sesshy estava com um sorriso zombeiro no rosto.

- Por que teremos aquele jantar onde você será leiloa – da, lembra – se?- sesshoumaru estreitou seus olhos para ayame a deixando levemente assustada, eu apenas sorri.

- ah sim, agora lembro, mais você não disse que isso afetaria minhas férias.

- E eu sei, mais teve que afetar... Você tem que me responder agora...

- Agora? – eu fiquei surpresa

- Aproveitando a imprensa toda que esta lá em baixo, anunciaremos o leilão. – sesshy me virou é balançou a cabeça de uma forma negativa eu apenas sorri e dei um beijo em seu rosto fui até sua orelha e sussurrei.

- Eu não sou sua propriedade, é nem você é meu namorado, não tenho que pedi sua permissão. – ele estreitou os olhos para mim eu apenas dei de ombros.

- O dinheiro arrecadado seria para aquela instituição que você ajuda.

- Sim, aceito

- Então combinado anunciaremos agora, rin muito obrigado.

- Eu é que agradeço Ayame – eu a abracei, é sim finalmente ele me soltou. Ayame nos deixou a sós novamente olhei para ele, este se mantinha com um olhar frio, eu apenas ri, fui até ele é o beijei no rosto.

- Sabe os riscos que poderia correr? – ele, me segurou pelo braço é me afastou dele, eu apenas sorri.

- Que tipo de riscos, será apenas um leilão, e o que der o lance maior, terá a honra de jantar comigo.

- È se o cara, que der o lance maior, for um maníaco sexual? – ele disse estreitando os olhos cor de mel para mim.

- Hum, sabe que eu não pensei nessa possibilidade, der repente, se ele for bom de cama, a gente poderia repetir a dose. – eu disse a ele com sorrisinho sarcástico. Ele passou mãos em seus cabelos.

- Falo serio Rin, isso é muito perigoso, por um dinheiro que você pode dar!

- Mas com o leilão, terei conseguido mais do que eu doando sozinha.

- Quem lhe garante que alguém participara?

- Bem, eu não sei, mas talvez um maníaco sexual sim! – ele deu uma risada sarcástica.

- To vendo que não adianta conversar com você, ne?

- E o que pretende Fazer?

- No dia você verá! – ele foi se aproximando novamente, mas de uma forma rápida é possessiva ele me abraçou é encostou seus lábios aos meus, esfregando um no outro, até que houve o contato das línguas, ele me beijou de uma maneira rápida é atraente.Eu já estava ofegante.

- Rin vamos, embora? - ele sussurrou.

- Tenho que esperar o inuyasha – ele me beijou.

- Deixa, ele ai, diz para ele que a levarei para casa...

- Mas

- Sem mais rin, agora vai. – eu fui igual um cachorrinho, avistei o Inuyasha dançando com uma loira.

- Inuyasha, já estou indo.

- Mas já, parai que eu vou com você? – ele se separou da loira

- Não precisa Sesshoumaru ira me levar.

- Sesshoumaru? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas

- Sim depois eu explico, se cuida e juízo. – dei um beijo no rosto dele é fui lá para fora, onde estava sesshoumaru, quando eu fui de encontro sesshoumaru é entramos no mesmo carro, os paparazzi começaram a Tira nossas Fotos.

Dentro do carro estava um silencio mortal até que eu o quebrei.

- O que exatamente você quer de mim? – ele estava dirigindo seu carro esporte prateado, é, eu no banco do passageiro.

- Eu... Não sei. – ele não desviou os olhos da estrada, mais uma vez aquele silêncio. – Quando eu estou com você eu sinto um... Desejo dentro de mim. - eu fiquei esperando ele terminar, porque eu não sabia o que, dizer meu coração novamente bateu rápido.

- Sexo, seria a palavra certa? – eu tentei, ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- È só nisso que você pensa? – ele perguntou me olhando de solário

- Bem tirando a instituição de caridade, sim.

- Nossa você ainda consegue fazer uma caridade, que tipo de caridade, caridade sexual? – ele me perguntou dando aqueles sorrisinhos de deboche, que vontade de desfigurar aquele lindo rostinho.

- Não, bem tudo bem que eu só penso em sexo, mas eu não sou nenhuma maquina de sexo ambulante. – eu disse visivelmente irritada, é ele se divertindo a minhas custas.

- Hum, mas com o Hakudoshi, parecia que era.

- O hakudoshi era só uma diversão.

- Mas ele se apaixonou por você?

- Sim mais, isso não estava nos meus planos.

- Então que dizer, que você não se importa com os sentimentos alheios.

- Olha, eu me importo sim, só que com ele, eu só queria sexo.

- Mas vocês namoravam

- Sim, antes, mais agora é só sexo.

- Quando ele voltar pretende... Continuar com isso.

- Agora que eu sei que ele gosta de mim, eu acho que não – ele olhou para mim é sorriu.

- Sesshy sua vida sexual é ativa? – ele olhou para mim como se eu tivesse falando um absurdo.

- Lógico que sim... Por quê? – aquilo de alguma forma me deixou com um aperto no peito.

- Hum , é porque do jeito que você me olha, parece que não faz sexo há meses. – ele gargalhou

- è Porque eu te desejo rin, é muito.

- Mas sabe quando você vai ter meu corpinho... Nunca – eu sorri

- Eu já te masturbei rin... Você teve dois orgasmos. – eu corei violentamente, estava quase chegando ao meu apartamento era só virar a esquina como ele virou agora é pronto até que enfim eu abri a porta, mas antes de sair eu tinhas que debater com ele.

- Não haverá uma próxima vez... – ele apenas sorriu é disse

- È o que veremos... – ele tentou me beijar, só que eu bati a porta do carro é ele deu partida, subi até meu apartamento onde estava um silencio, com certeza não teria ninguém, fui á cozinha peguei um copo de água fui até minha cama é deitei nela O que ele quis dizer com veremos... Meu deus o que ele pretende fazer no dia do leilão?

È to vendo que eu não vou me livrar dele, isso me deixa excitada é feliz... Até a próxima...

-- Fim do capitulo 6 – A noticia do Leilão --

* * *

**Deby20** - Obrigaduu, semmpre aki comigo me dando essa força,éé realmente rin ta safadona, éé ele ta torturando ela mais ela ta gostanduuuh da tortura xD

**Lory Higurashi** - Obrigaduuu, pelo review,A rin ta taradona mesmo , a obrigadu pela dica,o capitulo passado euu realmente não havia revisado, mas eu achu que esse eu maneirei nos erros afinal uma fic sem erros éé melhor até para ler... Eu seui disse pke eu tambem so leirora... BEm euuu não tenhuu msn instalado no pc mais eu vou falar com o meuu pai ii ver se euu instalo essa semana... xD

**Individua do mal**- euuu, também queria que o sesshy se vinga - se de mimmm, na verdade eu queria um sesshy para mim TT.TT... xD obrigaduu...

**Acdy-chan** - bemnmm eu parei , pke tive que parar minha criatividade so se limitou a isso, mais esta aki a continuuuação, o final de semana dela  
sinceramente nemm eu sei, esperoo que eu tenha criatividade para uma coisa bem caliente... XD

**Bem eu estou tentando manerar nos erros de portugues para vocês terem uma leitura melhor bem eu achu que eu não demorei muito neh eéé euu to felixx com os meus 10 Reviews, so tenho a gradeçer a vocês beijinhuuus vocês estão no meu coração ... **


	7. – A febre do desejo

**Capitulo 7 – A febre do desejo.**

Ah que soninho bom, a Bom dia pessoal, eu ainda to meio sonolenta..., Hoje é sábado graças á deus, nada marcado na agenda, levantei da cama, já era quase meio – dia, fui direto ao banheiro fiz minha higiene pessoal, após meu banho sequei meus cabelos e ajeitei minha franja. Hum sai do banheiro na mesma hora que o inuyasha entrou no meu quarto, ele passou por mim deitando em minha cama, fui até meu closet, coloquei minha lingerie, um short jeans branco é uma camiseta rosa que marcava minha cintura, terminei de me vestir é sair do closet.

- O que foi Inu? – fui até ele, retirei sua franja do rosto dele, fiquei assustada com a temperatura elevada.

- Inu você esta com febre? – perguntei, mas já sabia a resposta.

- Não... – ele se mexeu, retirando o coberto e se cobriu.

- Como não... Vamos tomar banho Inu? – eu dei um beijo em sua testa fervendo, ele pegou na minha mão e sussurrou – Fica... Aqui comigo? – ele pediu com uma voz arrastada , eu o abracei, estiquei minha mão e peguei o telefone e disquei o numero

- Alo... E a Rin, venha aqui no meu quarto.

E eu leguei para minha outra linha telefônica, Hoje Inuyasha teria uma reunião, droga, ele não poderá ir eu vou ter que ir ao lugar dele, encontrar o lobo mal novamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Rin – sama. - perguntou kaede.

- Inuyasha esta com febre, Sabe, se ele comeu alguma coisa?

- Ele acordou, agora, eu o vi passando pelo corredor. – Droga.

- Então prepara o nosso café da manhã, por favor?

- Sim senhora.

- Inu amorzinho

- Sim... – ele estava muito mal, a respiração estava ofegante, a voz rouca dele, provocava arrepios em meu corpo...

- Que hora é a reunião? – ele me olhou, queria levantar mais eu não deixei.

- Tenho que ir a reunião – ele disse segurando minhas mãos.

- Não, você esta doente, sou perfeitamente capaz de participar de uma reunião – eu falei irritada, eu virei o rosto para pegar o termômetro na cabeceira da cama quando eu virei novamente, eu corei violentamente, Inu estava a poucos centímetros de distância da minha boca. Meu coração disparou, ele olhou para mim com uma cara de desejo aos poucos, impulsivamente a atração ficara maior, ele colocou sua mãos em minha nuca, fazendo meu corpo ficar quente, nossos rostos, foram se aproximando, roçando os nossos lábios calmamente, eu o abracei e o puxei sua blusa, o corpo febril dele ao meu gélido, provocando arrepios e excitações, ele me deitou na cama ainda me beijando, acariciando calmamente minhas coxas , passando pelo meu short, abrindo o botão é descendo o meu zíper ele acariciou minha feminilidade fazendo eu gemer, minhas mãos arrancaram a camisa dele, a razão naquele momento não existia, naquela hora não existia o certo ou o errado, mais sim os desejo, o desejo se consumindo, o desejo da carne roçando em carne, eu abri o short dele, ainda o beijando ferozmente mordendo seus lábios e o puxando, o excitação era tamanha que eu arranhara seu tórax definido, arranquei seu short, deixando a mostra seu membro alterado estava dentro da samba – canção, ele me jogou na cama novamente ficando em cima de mim, ele calmamente foi beijando meu pescoço, Eu segurei o lençol e apertava, ele retirou minha camisa sugando meus mamilos já rijos, com as minhas mãos eu peguei o membro dele que se mantinha dentro da cueca, ele segurou minhas mãos e deslizou para dentro da cueca dele , ele sorriu maliciosamente, e eu sorri de volta, eu começei a fazer movimentos subir e descer fazendo ele gemer alto, ele retirou meu short e rasgou minha linda lingerie, ele ainda sugava meus seios, enquanto eu o masturbava, ele introduziu dois dedos em minha feminilidade fazendo com que eu gemer alto , os movimentos dos dedos me proporcionava muito prazer, fazendo com que eu arqueasse meu corpo, aos poucos fui tendo orgasmos duplos, eu sentia seus dedos molhados, ele mordeu meu pescoço de leve , sugando meus seios, acariciando minha barriga , ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta, minha boca já estava seca novamente, meus lábios carnudos estavam latejando e inchados, eu gemi , Ele foi descendo até chegar ao meu intimo, ele estava me enlouquecendo gemi novamente, ele apertava meus mamilos, e lambia minha feminilidade, meu orgasmo novamente chegou, ele me saciava como se eu fosse o banquete ou prato principal, ele novamente ficou em cima de mim só me beijando, eu já estava louca de desejo queria ele dentro de mim...

- Inu... Eu... O quero agora? – eu falei ofegante.

- Calma – ele sorriu e me beijou novamente mais com muito desejo.

Minhas mãos percorreram todo o tórax dele até chegar novamente ao membro dele , ele gemeu ao sentir minhas mãos, ele segurou minhas mãos é disse – vou começar – ele já estava suado , naquele momento a febre já estava baixa, meu corpo gélido agora esta fervendo de desejo, ele se encaixou em mim começando a penetração, eu gemi ao sentir ele movimenta – se dentro de mim.

- Senhorita rin? – meu gemido travou na garganta, inuyasha parou de movimentar – Droga – dissemos em uníssono, ele se retirou de dentro de mim colocando a cueca e se cobrindo com o coberto, eu corri para dentro do banheiro – pode entrar- escutei ele Inuyasha falar.

- Senhor Inuyasha, vejo que o senhor está com mais disposição - ela colocou a comida em cima da cama. - O senhor está bem, está ofegante e suado – eu sai do banheiro enrrolada na toalha.

- Ah estou um pouco melhor – olhei para ele e ele sorriu maliciosamente, eu corei.

- Tomei a liberdade de fazer o almoço por isso à demora – esta explicado.

- Ah obrigado kaede, Inuyasha saiu correndo e entrou no banheiro.

- Ele.. Esta bem?

- Ah.. Sim muito bem

- Com licença - ela se retirou.

Eu coloquei minhas roupas deitei na cama é começei a comer, escutei gemidos vindo do banheiro, provavelmente ele deve esta se masturbando... Inuyasha saiu do banheiro de cabelo molhado e nu, eu corei.

- Só porque a gente quase...

- fez sexo?

- Não quer disse que eu tenha que te ver pelado – ele sorriu.

- Vai dizer que não gostou de me ver pelado? – ele sorriu e se aproximando lentamente, para me beijar na boca, mais eu virei o rosto.

- Para Inu, isso não é certo, A gente tem que pensar na kagome – Inuyasha fechou a cara, ele se levantou pegando sua cueca depois voltou para cama se aninhando em meus braços.

- Ela disse que não quer mais ser minha amante?

- Amante como assim? – eu não entendi nada.

- Ela disse que o que a gente tava tendo, era simplesmente, um desejo, que eu só queria usa – lá para satisfaze meus desejos. – inuyasha falava com ranco.

- Inuyasha conversa com ela, você sabe o quanto você a ama...

- Ela disse que ninguém sabia que a gente estava junto com ela... Que eu só pensava em sexo.

- Inu conversa com ela?

- Já tentei mais ela não me escuta... – eu o abracei, ele estava quente novamente.

- Vou desmarca essa reunião.

- Não, eu posso ir.

- Cala boca, quem sabe das coisas sou eu. – ele riu, mais tarde liguei par a kagome e desmarquei a reunião fiz inuyasha comer a comida só que ele não conseguiu comer nem a metade, depois ele conseguiu dormi, eu fui para sala estava dando meu anime favorito, xD já era bem de tardinha quando o telefone começa a tocar.

- Moshi Moshi

- Rin... – aquela voz fria, já estava sentindo minhas pernas bambas.

- Eu quero saber o motivo à razão do cancelamento da reunião?. – ele disse frio

- O Inuyasha esta doente... E eu estou tomando conta dele

- Por deus Rin..., ele não é uma criança... Só podia ser aquele Inútil.

- Não fale assim dele

- Oh claro ele e seu protegido – ele estava de sarcasmo.

- Não... Ah, sesshoumaru não lhe devo explicação... Era só isso que queria saber?

- Você participara da reunião de amanhã?

- Não sei.

- Então adeus

- Tchau.

Estava novamente com fome, levantei fui até a cozinha e preparei um sanduíche natural com um copo de suco de maracujá, sentei mão banquinho da cozinha. Senti minha cintura quente, ele envolveu minha cintura, olhei para cima ele se mantinha com um sorriso, ele tentou me beijar, mas eu desviei.

- Rin... – ele sussurrou, sentou – se no banquinho fazendo um sanduíche para ele.

- Inuyasha procure a Kagome, não e a mim que você quer você quer ela – ele suspirou – o que você esta sentindo é tesão

reprimido. Ele riu com o um comentário.

- Eu acho que você tem razão – ele sorriu pegando seu lanche é saindo mais voltou.

- Mas se, você quiser fazer sexo comigo, me procura – ele saiu me deixando sozinha na cozinha, eu começei a ri com o seu comentário, manhã seria a reunião, sesshy...

E eu to gostando do meu final de semana...

* * *

**Oie gente? uhuul ta ai mais um capituulo bem devo confessar quue esse foi o maior hnetai quuue eu ja fiz xD , mais vim aqui agrdeçer a todos os comentarios é sugetões xD , sei quuue é ruim ler uma fanfic com erros ortográficos... Euu tento pelo menos tirar ummm pouco deles... espero quuue não este com muituu errros, agradeço novamneteT.T to tão feliz quuue vocês estejemm gostanduu hehe, a euuu achuuu neh que euu tenhuuu que aumentar a cencura xD mais o hentai não foi tão pesado assim , é engraçadu , os hentais são para maiores de 18 anos , mais a maioria que escreve são menores de 18 xD , bemmm vô parar de inrrolar e responder aos reviews, genta a ideia do leilão eu tirei de um livro que eu li, eu gostei da ideia é coloquei na fanfic ... Võ inbora mas antes responder..**

**Deby20 -** _Uhuuul , é bemmm tentei fazer uma coisa cAliente mais bemm saiu issuuu xD, até euu ia gostar da totura do sesshy xD O leilão nemm sei o quuue vai acontecer... xD_

**Acdy-chan -** _èéé einda bemmm quuue minha fic te conquistouuu fico felizz com issuuu, sesshy ii rinnn euuu achuuu quuue elis tão pior do que o miroke xD_

**Lory Higurashi -** _Meuuu portugues melhorou , quuue emoção xD, sesshy safadinhuuu euu quuueria ele friooo , mais euuu nom consigo T.T, ai euuu resolvi deixar ele safaduuuu..._

**individuadomal -** _pokpokpok podi deixar quuuue euuu do a dica e ele , huuummm arrrebatar ela no leilão, huuumm, será se ele vai fazer issuuu mesmo? xD._


	8. – Discussões, Decepções e Traição

**Capitulo 8 – Discussões, Decepções e Traição.**

Senhor, Que gritaria. Estava num soninho tão bom, Estava eu lá linda é maravilhosa abraçando o Johnny Depp Na hora que eu iria beija – lo eu escutei, - Inuyasha seu Baka - Ta até que eu concordo mas precisava estragar o meu sonho, mas uma vez aquela gritaria , "que saco", levantei da cama de supetão é corri até aonde vinha os gritos, encontrei Kagome e Inuyasha discutindo.

- Hei... Hei Pra que essa gritaria? – disse eu bocejando.

- Esse baka que entende tudo errado. – bela explicação.

- Feh, agora eu sou o Baka? – Votaram a discutir, assim não dava.

- Alguém pode me explicar?

- Eu peguei ela aquele lobo fedorento quase se beijando – disse ele irritado.

- Foi ele quem me beijou – ela se defendeu.

- E você não fez nada para evitá-lo?

- Se você teve-se chegado antes você me veria fugindo dele – ela disse quase chorando.

- Então ele forçou o beijo? – disse ele estreitando os olhos.

- Não

- Não? – ele bufou.

- Olha não lhe devo explicação, você não é nada mais meu, eu só estou aqui por causa da Rin. – xii, colocando meu nome no meio, eu acho melhor eu sair daqui.

- Feh – ele bufou.

Saímos da sala eu é Kagome, ela entrou no meu quarto e começou a chorar eu como amiga fui até aonde ela estava é abraçei, ela chorou em meu colo em silencio eu não estava mais agüentando aquele sofrimento dela minhas lagrimas estavam se formando em minhas pupilas,abraçei ainda mais ela, ela retribuiu.ficamos segundos nos abraçando, até a gente cair na gargalhada.e como eu sempre digo ri e o melhor remédio mais para aquela situação o melhor remédio era a compreensão, a compreensão de dois seres cabeças ocas.

- Pare de chorar Kagome – eu me levantei.

- Só se você parar primeiro. - ela sorriu para mim.

- Então vamos almoçar, pois minha barriga esta pedindo comida – eu ajudei ela a levantar, seguei as lagrimas dela é ela as minhas.

- Você tem um buraco negro, no lugar do estômago – ela sorriu.

- Ah, ele não é um buraco negro, ai, vamos ele esta reclamando novamente. – saímos do quarto e entramos na cozinha onde estava inuyasha colocando os pratos em cima da mesa junto dos talheres, dentro do forno havia uma lasanha que pelo cheiro já estava pronta, hum que fome.

- Paçoca, ah, Banana – lá estava eu feliz da vida correndo em câmera lenta atrás das minhas duas coisas que eu mais amo.

- Não – Gritou inuyasha – depois do almoço.

Inuyasha estava irritadíssimo, o mau humor dele era tão grande que ele quase quebrou os pratos ao por a mesa. – Inu onde esta Kaede?

- Provavelmente na casa dela – disse ríspido.

- Nossa que mau humor.

- Feh.

- Kagome senti-se aqui. – ela se sentou em um lado da mesa o Inu no outro é eu no meio da guerra.

O almoço, passou em silencio, parecia mais um enterro do que um almoço. Mais vamos concordar o franco que estávamos comendo estava morto, podre coitado, eu acho que não merecia essa vida.

- Ah que sono – jóquei em minha cama, eu tava com sono ia tirar uma Siesta n/a famosa dormidinha à tarde.

- Não menina. Vamos nos arrumar daqui a meia hora será a reunião. – o saco já tinha me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe, eu bufei, ela me puxou pelo braço e me rebocou até o banheiro tomei um banho frio,

Peguei do meu closet uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa, é um bleze vermelho é meus sapatos Scarpins vermelhos , emprestei minhas roupas a Kagome. A gente ficou conversando em quanto eu penteava os cabelos ela se maquiava.

- Fala Kagome?

- Rin, ele tem que vir falar primeiro.

- Se nenhum dois dos der o primeiro passo sem se falar um com o outro, já que ele não toma iniciativa você poderia começar.

- Não Rin, se ele quiser ele que venha.

- Ai Kagome.

- Ai nada se ele quisesse já teria vindo falar comigo é não discutido.

Preferi não comentar nada, mudamos de assunto. Meia hora depois estávamos prontas e atrasadas.

Saímos do quarto inuyasha estava nos esperando. Entramos no carro 20 minutos depois estávamos em frete à empresa, ao entrarmos nos separamos, Inuyasha parou no setor de contabilidades e Kagome no setor de Marketing e eu segui até o ultimo andar.

O elevador se abriu eu estranhei o fato da secretaria do sesshoumaru não está em sua mesa, fui me aproximando da sala central escutando gemidos baixos e de alguma coisa batendo em algum, os gemidos vinham da sala do sesshoumaru minha curiosidade aumentava junto com o meu medo, mas medo, medo de que? Me aproximei mas é mais os gemidos ficavam mais alto, meu coração apertou , toquei na maçaneta com receio, girei é abri a posta com cuidado, Meus olhos estavam nublados, meu coração estava apertando mais e mais, até que as lagrimas desceram em cascata não acreditava no que via, meu mundo, meu coração estava despedaçado meu corpo não respondia, eu estava paralisada, queria correr é gritar mais não me mexia, ele a chupava com vontade com desejo aquilo me deu náusea, me deu nojo, ele olhou para mim, Kagura olhou para mim com um sorrisinho como se tivesse se divertindo com o meu sofrimento, foi nessa hora que eu consegui correr, Bati a porta e sai correndo, kagome entrou na minha frete e me abraçou, eu não conseguia pensar eu só sentia nojo.

- Rin o que aconteceu? – eu não conseguia falar, aquela imagem dele a chupando não saia da minha cabeça, eu sou muito burra ao criar uma ilusão com sesshoumaru...

- Eu acho que eu já sei o que aconteceu...

- Rin eu... Eu posso explicar o que aconteceu – aquela voz grave ainda me abalava mais não ia deixar meus sentimentos vencer, não agora é nem naquele momento, eu não ia dar esse gostinho a ele.

- NUNCA.. NUNCA MAIS EM TODA SUA EXISTENCIA TOQUE EM MIM, OU FALE COMIGO – eu gritei, ao mesmo tempo as lagrimas desciam.Ele tentou me segurar mais eu dei um belo tapa na cara dele –EU...eu sinto nojo de você – Foi tudo o que eu consegui falar.

Kagome me levou para dentro da sala da presidência, onde eu chorei mais ainda em seu colo, eu me sentia burra ingênua, ele nunca mais iria encostar um dedo em mim, eu tentava colocar isso na minha cabeça enquanto chorava no colo da kagome ela não falava nada mais acariciava minha cabeça. Inuyasha chegou, não entendia nada do que tinha acontecido mais mesmo assim queria matar o sesshoumaru, ele se levantou mais kagome o deteve. Eu consegui-me levantar mais ainda estava com muita raiva, fui até o banheiro é levei meu rosto meus olhos já estavam vermelhos, afinal teríamos uma reunião para participar inuyasha me levou até sala de reuniões onde estavam todos até sesshoumaru este tentou falar comigo mais eu não dava bolo a ele, ou inuyasha o detinha, eu só queria era chegar em casa a reunião durou umas meia hora é toda vez que eu olhava para Sesshoumaru sentia nojo, depois da reunião inuyasha me levou para casa sem fazer perguntas ao chegar fui direto ao meu quarto eu chorei novamente até pegar no sono.

Meu domingo já começou assim, espero que a semana melhore. O que poderá acontece essa semana?.

**Comentarios da Bananinha euuu:**

**Nyaaa euu achuu que minnha ciatividade esta diminuinduuu, os capitulos tão ficanduu pequenos T.T . euuu nomm queruu eles pequenininihos mais eles ficammm assim. Bem gente não me matem por eles terem brigaduu mais se eles não brigassem não teria graça o leilão, neh ? agora simmm da mais emoção ao leilão sabendo que a rin esta com raiva do sesshy , minha criatividade na hora do leilão temmm que fruir , bemm issu e que eu espero. Desculpem os erros de portugues do de castigo éé minha mãe deuu 20 minutos pra eu digitar , revisar é postar T.T , euuu vo ter que virar mulher maravilha se as coisas continuarem nos 20 minutos T.T , **

**Luh -** _seje bemmm vinda xD_

**Juliana Torok -** _seje bemmm vinda xD , abrigaduuu continuuue acompanhanduu_  
éé felicidade...

**Individua do mal -** pkpokpok coitaduuu do inuuu todo mundoo ta  
rejeitanduuuu

**Deby20 -** _Rin safadonnnna , éé nmeh podia acontecer na vida real mais  
nd acontece de bommm, nem aparece umm sesshy desses ... XD _

**Lory Higurashi -** _nuss gente de 13 anos fazendo hentai ops escrevenduu  
aondii esse mundo vai parar xD pkpokpokpokp mais éé verdade menores  
escrevenduuu hentaii  
_


	9. – Promessas , Dia das mães

**Capitulo 9 – Promessas , Dia das mães.**

Acordei com os olhos ardendo é vermelhos, olhei para o calendário hoje é o dia das mães, meu coração apertou ainda mais. Meus olhos já inchados novamente se encheram de lagrimas. A Falta que minha mãe me faz é muito grande. Como eu queria tanto o colo dela messes momentos de tristeza. Quando eu era pequena ela me pegava no colo e me balançava ficávamos brincando a tarde toda, quando a tristeza batia, ela sempre cantava para mim, contava-me historias mágicas, fazia eu sorri sempre, me contava das inúmeras vezes que ela tinha que correr pela casa atrás de mim para eu tomar remédio ou tomar banho, ela sempre dizia que eu não gostava de banho, lógico que era mentira, - Aonde já se viu, eu sempre tomei banho. Obrigada. Nunca. Tomava muitos banhos. - Era assim que eu sempre respondia e ela sorria para mim, sinto muita falta daquele sorriso, daquelas expressões que só ela sabia fazer. Hoje, como eu sempre faço todos os anos era dia deu comprar rosas brancas daquelas que ela sempre gostava e colhia todos os dias do jardim, levar até aonde ela descansava.

- Rin?

- Sim

- Hoje é o dia?

- Eu sei Inuyasha. – ele chegou perto de mim e me abraçou.

- Ainda sente a falta dela ne?

- Lógico! – eu gritei, ele apenas sorriu.

- Então lave o rosto, já está se sentindo melhor?

- Hoje por mais que doa o meu coração, por ela, eu ficarei feliz, eu fiz uma promessa é tenho que cumpri-la.

- Eu sei minha pequena. – Inuyasha me deu a mão para eu levantar. Ele me abraçou e me levou até o banheiro lá eu fiz minha higiene. Sai do banheiro, inuyasha me esperava na porta descemos. Ele preparou o meu café da manhã.

- O que vamos fazer hoje Rin?

- Bem vamos comprar rosas brancas e vermelhas, brancas para minha mãe e as vermelhas para a sua.

- Ainda se lembra das rosas que minha mãe gostava?

- Sempre. – ele me deu um beijo no rosto. Após o café troquei de roupa coloquei um vestido preto e desci Inuyasha já me esperava com um Terno preto.

- Você prometeu a ela nunca usar preto, nesse dia.

- Eu sei Inu. – ele me abraçou. Ele dirigiu até a floricultura onde o vendedor já tinha separado todas as flores ele já até sabia as flores que queríamos fazíamos aquele processo todos os anos.

Na entrada do cemitério novamente aquela dor no meu peito, é também aquele vazio. Esse ano a primeira a ser visitada seria minha mãe e depois a mãe de Inuyasha. Passamos por varias pessoas chorando em cima de lapides frias, depois de passarmos por um velório chegamos até a lapide de minha mãe lá estava seu nome e sua mensagem, comecei a chorar Inuyasha segurou as minhas mãos, que estavam frias como a lapide dela, sentei ao lado da lapide é comecei a cantar como ela sempre fazia quando eu era pequena. As lembranças que eu tinha dela a cada ano se tornava escuras. Tenho medo de um dia acordar e não poder me lembrar da minha infância com ela, de como ela sorria, ou como ela ficava zangada comigo quando eu fazia alguma coisa errada. Quando eu cantava essa musica me sentia no colo dela, eu sentia o calor do corpo dela, o toque dela ou o abraço dela, eu me sentia mais feliz.

- Mãe, sei que há muito tempo não venho aqui ver a senhora, ou sei também como deve estar mais zangada por eu estar de preto no dia das mães, mais vim aqui simplesmente para te dizer o quanto eu te amo e sinto sua falta creio que a senhora deve estar me olhando do céu e orando por mim, quero que saiba que também velo pela senhora e espero que eu não tenha nunca te desapontado desde daquele dia que a senhora foi-se embora para ficar com os anjinhos do céu trago para senhora como todos os anos as rosas brancas como daquelas que senhora colhia no jardim da nossa casa espero que goste. Te amo mãe.- coloquei as rosas no tumulo com cuidado e me levantei as lagrimas desciam em abundância.

Inuyasha já emocionado chorou junto comigo me abraçando.

- V.. Vamos Rin?

- S.. Sim – eu dei mandei um beijo para "ela". E seguimos até o caminho da saída.

- Que tomar alguma coisa antes de irmos até o da minha mãe?

- Não, vamos ao da minha tia primeiro.

- Ok – ele deu partida no carro. Eu já estava mais calma só soluçava. Chagamos no cemitério onde a mãe do inuyasha estava enterrada. Havia alguns paparazzi lá eles não nos incomodaram apenas tiraram nossas fotos. Inuyasha e eu entramos no cemitério após alguns minutos ele estava perto da lapide da mãe dele onde ele conversou com ela, eu me aproximei e participei da conversa, onde novamente eu comecei a chorar não só eu como também inuyasha. Eu levantei inuyasha ele me abraçou e chorou em meu ombro. Eu sorri para ele, e ele me puxou para um abraço.

- Vejo que não sou o único a sentir a falta dela! – Meu sorriso muchou ao deparar com aquela pessoa a mesma voz fria e sorriso Inexpressível.

- O que está fazendo aqui?, Ela nem sua mãe é – disse inuyasha.

- Vim apenas trazer isso a ela – ele lhe amostrou as rosas, mais não eram rosas vermelhas mais sim brancas.

- Idiota ela gostava de vermelhas.

- Quando você estava na barriga dela, eu ainda não gostava dela – Inuyasha vez um careta para ele. - como eu sempre via ela colhendo as rosas vermelhas eu destruí todas elas, lembro claramente como Izoyoi ficou deprimida então meu pai queria me bater mais mesmo eu destruindo todas as rosas dela, ela não o deixou me bater, então eu comprei com a minha mesada toda, dúzias e dúzias de rosas mandei entregar no nosso endereço e fui para escola quando eu voltei me entregaram as rosas erradas as dúzias de rosas simplesmente eram todas brancas, como eles já tinham entregado eu não pude destroca-las , quando ela chegou ela ficou emocionada com as rosas brancas, e eu prometi a ela naquele dia que sempre daria rosas brancas a ela – Eu achei a historia bonitinha, mais isso não muda o fato de eu ainda querer mata-lo.

- Como eu nunca fiquei sabendo dessa historia?

- Pois nunca perguntou. – ele colocou as flores brancas no tumulo dela, falou alguma coisa baixa e depois levantou ele olhou para mim eu simplesmente desviei.

- Vamos rin? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Vamos...

- Espere Rin, eu preciso conversar com você?

- Eu não tenho nada para que conversar com você!

- Você não mais eu tenho...

- Olha não é o momento e nem o lugar para discutimos, vamos Inuyasha. – ele não disse mais nada.

- Boa pequena. – eu apenas sorri.

- Vamos para onde agora? , Vamos almoçar e depois para um parque de diversão.

- Parque de diversão?

- È

- Minha mãe sempre me lavava em um nos dias das mães.

- Ué se é dia das mães é para você ir a um local que ela quer e não que você queria.

- Eu sei mais no final ela sempre me levava em um.

- Ela acabava fazendo suas vontades essa era a verdade, ne?

- Sim – Durante o almoço varias vezes passavam flashs em minha cabeça de varias coisas que eu e minha mãe fazias como andar de bicicleta lembro de uma vez que ela quase quebrou a perna por fazer a minha vontade, eu pedi desculpas a ela toda a semana e também chorava era engraçado.Ficamos a tarde toda procurando um parque de diversão aqueles com roda gigante uma porção de coisas, entramos havia um monte de crianças e suas mães muitas delas se divertindo.

- Agora qual brinquedo você quer ir?

- Eu já tenho a minha rota. – peguei um mapa de dentro do meu bolso.

- O que e isso, um mapa? Pra que isso.

- Toda vez que eu e minha mãe íamos a um parque de diversão eu sempre trajava uma rota dos brinquedos que eu brincava – eu sorri para ele

- Você é maluca, não podemos simplesmente brincar no primeiro brinquedo?

- Não assim não teria graça, bem primeiro me deixa ver, a já sei mulher barbada, vamos – eu puxei ele

- Mulher barbada? – ele parou.

- È agora vamos.

- Eu paguei 20 ienes para poder ver uma mulher com barba

- Veja bem

- To tentando ver, se for para ver uma mulher de barba era melhor eu ter olhado para a kaede me sairia mais barato.

- Não fala assim da kaede e ela não tem tanta barba assim.

- È mais tem uns fiapos saindo do rosto daquela velha ou ainda não percebeu?

- Inuyasha vamos ver logo a mulher barbada. – ele bufou. Nossa tarde toda foi assim no parque de diversão formos até a montanha russa aonde minha mãe sempre ia, mais tinha muito medo. Quando chegou a noite, eu Inuyasha entramos em casa e mudamos de roupa, após alguns minutos estávamos dentro da igreja onde seria realizada a missa dos dias das mães.

Conhecemos aqui um pouco da minha tristeza... Inuyasha quer que eu vá aquela festa do Jakoutsu mais eu não sei se tenho disposição o suficiente para ir... Vamos ver se até o dia da festa eu mude de idéia... xD

* * *

**Gente desculpe o atraso ...T.T eu estava com um bloqueio metall maiiis hoje finalllmente eu consegiii ter alguma ideia para a fic ... Queria fazer um especial dia das mães... mais acabou saindo uma tristeza que so ne! xD esperamm que não me matem T.T é no proxiiimo poste respondo os review, iiii obrigado a todos quue leemm essa Budega quue eu chamo carinhosamnete a Fic xD ... Bijiiinhuuus **


	10. – Shopping, Finalmente a festa

**Capitulo 10 – Shopping, Finalmente a festa**.

Bem depois do meu, dias das mães hoje terça–feira acordei mais disposta, Inuyasha me perturbou o dia todo até eu aceitar ir à festa do Jakoutsu com ele, ele disse que eu tinha que me divertir deixar essa tristeza do meu coração e aproveitar a minha vida. Minha casa estava cheirando a Rosas, mandei kaede encomendar Rosas brancas é vermelha. Enfeitei todos os cômodos da casa com as rosas, ainda deu para eu fazer banho com elas. Hoje eu estava mais feliz, ainda mais que eu tive um sonho lindo com Ela a minha mãe.

- Rin?

- Sim Inuyasha.

- Vamos ao cinema, heim? – estávamos sentadados no sofá. Eu como sempre estava sentada em seu colo é ele mexendo no meu cabelo.

- Mais você não quer ir para a festa do Jako?

- Sim mais e à noite eu acho que dá tempo ainda são duas da tarde, vamos para o shopping comemos alguma coisa é pegamos um cinema.

- Então ta bom, vamos nos arrumar.

- Ok.

Com isso eu fui para o meu quarto e inuyasha para o dele, lá eu consegui me arrumar em tempo recordes.

- Inuyasha vamos?

- O que já tomou banho, e trocou de roupa? – ele estava apenas de toalha, havia gotículas de água em seu corpo. Ele já tinha tomado banho.

- Sente-se ai, já volto. – ele tirou a tolha na minha frete, de propósito é claro este apenas sorriu, ele estava de cueca Box em baixo.

- Seu Idiota.

- Também Te amo. – ele me deu um beijo no rosto. Entrando em seguida no closet.

- Ta sem fazer sexo há quantos dias Rin? - ele me perguntou eu fiquei surpresa.

- Isso é pergunta que se faça? – eu corei levemente.

- Há rin, não vem com segredos para cima de mim, ok? – ele apareceu na porta do closet abotoando a camisa.

- Bem eu não sei ne inuyasha! – eu estava folheando uma revista do quarto dele.

- Eu vou tirar o atraso hoje - ele comentou confiante.

- Com a kagome?

- Kagome, que kagome, você esta louca. Sabe muito bem que ela não quer mais nada comigo.

- Ah inuyasha conversa com ela!

- Mais do que eu já falei?

- Inuyasha, bem a vida e sua tu faz o que quiser.

- Porque Rin está com ciúmes de mim? – ele se aproximou de mim me beijando no rosto, passando pelo meu nariz até o encontro de minha boca, mais eu o afastei.

- Vai ficar de gracinhas até quando. Sei que você quer me beijar.

- Sem comentários. To te esperando lá embaixo.

10 minutos depois já estávamos dentro do carro em direção ao Shopping.

- O que vamos comprar? – perguntou Inuyasha vendo as lojas do shopping.

- Roupas e sapatos, A festa é hoje Inuyasha. Acorde?

- E eu sei, olha temos gente nos seguindo. – disse ele em meu ouvido.

- E eu já percebi – falávamos dos Paparazzi, que estavam na nossa cola.

Demos uma volta no shopping, entramos nas metades das lojas do shopping, até encontrar a loja certa.

- Inuyasha vamos entrar nessa aqui. Olha Inu que vestido lindo.

- Vamos comer depois entramos aqui que tal?

- OK, minha barriga já está roncando. – saímos da loja, andamos até a praça de alimentação, mais antes eu fiquei impressionada com uma loja.

- Olha Inu que lindo, vamos entrar nessa loja?

- Rin essa loja é só de bebes recém nascidas o que vamos fazer aqui – ele me virou assustado olhando para minha barriga – Vai-me dizer que está grávida do Hakoudoshi?

- Não idiota só que eu gosto de crianças, e essas roupinhas são tão lindas vamos Inuyasha não vai te custar nada.

- Ta bom Rin. – Entramos na loja muitas pessoas ficaram nos observando. Eu pegava cada roupa daquela é exibia um sorriso encantador Inuyasha só ria do meu entusiasmo. Inuyasha sentou.ele disse que já estava cansado de ficar me observando olhar todas as roupas, Uma moça sentou ao lado dele só que não consegui entender o que eles falavam.

- Vamos Inu?

- Ué senhorita não levará nada?

- Ah não só estou olhando.

- Eu perguntava ao seu marido, quantos meses a senhorita estava – Marido? Eu não tinha entendido nada.

- A gente não é casado – respondeu Inuyasha.

- Ah não mais a senhorita está grávida?

- Ah não, eu só olhava mesmo as roupinhas.

- Desculpe senhorita.. er...Eu n...

- Tudo bem vamos Inu to morrendo de fome.

- Claro Rin.

Saímos dali não conseguíamos parar de ri. – Espero Inuyasha que esses Paparazzi que estão nos seguindo não pensem a mesma coisa que ela. -.

- E claro que sim manhã estará em todas as revistas é jornais, Senhorita Takahashi grávida do Sr. Taishou mais novo. – eu não pude deixar de ri.

- Vamos atiçar mais a mídia?

- Como?

- Vamos andar de mãos dadas, i Compra uma porção de batatas fritas para mim to começando a ter desejos.

- Não brinque com uma coisa dessas. – nos começamos a ri.

Andamos até a praça de alimentação do shopping de mãos dadas muitas pessoas nos reconhecia falam com agente, ou como a maioria ficava nos olhando. Conseguimos comprar nossos lanches sentamos nos bancos da mesa é começamos a comer; Inuyasha comia um sanduíche gorduroso enquanto eu comia um sanduíche natural.

- Inu seu sanduíche está me dando água na boca.

- Porque não pediu igual ao meu?

- Tenho que manter a dieta.

- Feh, ainda bem que eu não preciso dessas coisas.

- Me torture então?

- Já estou fazendo.

- Seu malvado.

Acabamos de comer e voltamos àquela loja de roupas, Encontrei um monte de vestidos que me agradavam , escolhi um lindo vestido agora só me faltava o sapato.

- Vamos Inu comprar o meu sapato?

- Rin mais você não tem sapatos o suficiente.

- Só tenho 345 pares de Scarpins

- Só... Você ainda me diz Só? – ele ficou abismado rs - Você acha isso pouco?

- Inuyasha Taishou, você sabe muito bem a primeira regra do meu manual então não me irrite. – eu sai andando é deixei ele para traz , fui procurar uma loja que venda scarpins.

- Achei. – entrei na loja.

- Senhorita Takahashi. Creio que a senhorita esta procurando Scarpins, certo? – disse uma moça ela deveria ter a trinta e poucos anos. Como ela adivinhou?

- Sim, quero o modelo mais novo. Pode ser?

- Sim senhora.

- Até que enfim te achei, Idiota. – dizia inuyasha

- Idiota é você.

- Aqui está senhorita. – ela me trouxe um scarpins lindo; salto agulha, com detalhes em prata e da cor preta.

- Quais são as cores que tem?

- Temos roxo, preto, rosa, é vermelho.

- Que legal me dá do numero 35 cada par dessas cores, por favor.

- Pra senhorita experimenta?

- Não para eu levar.

- E pra já senhorita.

- Você viu a cara que ela vez rin?

- Sim parecia que eu estava fazendo e um absurdo.

- Não vai dar para gente assistir o filme.

- Porque não?

- Já vão dar 7 horas da noite, a festa começa as 10, até terminar o filme esperar você se arrumar chegaremos lá de manhã.

- Que saco.

- Amanhã vemos um filme, ok?

- Sim seu chato.

- Eu comprava sempre sapatos com a minha mãe – eu estava me lembrado de uma vez que ela me comprou sete pares de scarpins no meu aniversario.

- E ela deixava você levar a loja toda creio eu?

- Não... Só os altos.

Finalmente como resmungava Inuyasha saímos do shopping o mais engraçado que tinha mais paparazzi quando a gente saiu do que quando entramos, será que eles acham que eu estou grávida de verdade?Nossa que confusão a culpa era do Inuyasha e lógico que era.

- Viu o que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu Inuyasha?

- Eles pensam que você está grávida de verdade!

- Nossa, mais a culpa foi sua. – eu disse comendo um pote de sorvete que eu o fiz comparar.

- MINHA? Quem falou para gente ficar de mãos dadas não fui eu, Quem começou a comer uma porção de porcarias não fui eu, é que...

- Ta, Ta eu já entendi. – estávamos discutindo dentro do carro. Entramos dentro do apartamento minhas pernas estavam doloridas de tanto andar no shopping, precisava de um banho bem relaxante.

- Ainda me fez comprar um pote de sorvete, ai que eles vão pensar mais besteiras.

- I calma – Inuyasha resmungava. Algumas vezes eu pensava que era um velho morando comigo.

- Trate de se arrumar rápido, pois quero chegar lá cedo. – disse ele batendo a porta do quarto ai meus ouvidos. Hum. Ainda tenho fome. Calma povo ainda não to grávida.

- Me deixa ver por onde eu começo. Droga. – Estava tentando me imaginar arrumada em frete ao espelho eu acho um pouco difícil – Oh não. - lembrei que não depilei as pernas. Vou demorar maior tampão nesse banho.

- Rin já vão dar 1 da manhã e você ainda não esta pronta. – È povo demorei mais que imaginava mais só faltava eu ver o que eu faria com o meu cabelo. Vou deixar ele solto, Pronto.

- Nossa Rin você esta linda.

- Eu não estou Eu sou linda. – Eu me gabava. Meu vestido preto; era curto com decote que deixava meus seios maiores, No pé o principal Scarpins de salto agulha na cor vermelho sangue.

- Vamos minha convencida. – ele me puxou me fazendo sair do quarto a força.

- Senhora vou para casa – dizia Kaede.

- Oh sim Kaede, Pode ir. – Eu Inuyasha descemos até o estacionamento.

- Vamos com a Ferrari Dino ou com Ford GT40?

- Ford. – O carro era lindo. Entramos no carro novamente aquele tumulto de jornalistas.

- Rin é verdade que está grávida. – Perguntou um dos paparazzi. Meu coração gelou, culpa do inuyasha ele riu.

- viu o que você fez?

- Eu fiz?

30 minutos de um longo percurso estávamos na frete da boate. Na porta havia dois seguranças, a esquerda de um tinha uma fila quilométrica, a Direita jornalistas.

- Nomes? – disse um dos seguranças.

- Rin Takahashi e Inuyasha Taishou.

- Podem entrar.

Fico feliz que nossos nomes estarem na lista pelo menos Jakoutsu no esqueceu da gente.

O que pode acontecer nessa festa. Eu não quero nem saber.

* * *

**Oie gente do meu coração estoUu aki para responder os reviews , Obrigada a tds.**

**pequena rin** _uhuuu, é msm uma bela de uma surra pokpokpkpok_

_Triste neh tambémmm acheiii. uhuuul obrigaduuu por esta lendo essa_

_budega ou que dizer fic xD_

**Lory Higurashi ** _é muito triste era pra ser uma coisa alegre_

_mais euu não conseguuui ... T.T ja to continuuuando._

**neherenia **_pkpokpokpokpokpokpokpokpokpokpo, caraca aiii eu ri muito_

_com o seuuu review , serio tava até chorando. È bom saber disso_

_medico idota. pkopkpkpokpokpokkpokpk ... continuuue acompanhando , OK!_

* * *


	11. – Festa part 1

**Capitulo 11 – Festa part 1 .**

* * *

Entramos na boate a decoração era incrivelmente linda, um mistura de prata com branco e um toque de vermelho. A musica eletrônica alta me atrai me dava vontade de dançar feita louca. A boate estava lotada.

- Isso aqui não da nem para andar. – comentou Inuyasha no meu ouvido.

- Vamos procurar o Jakoutsu?

- O que? –

- Vamos procurar o Jakoutsu.

- A sim vamos. – Tentamos passar pela multidão mais era impossível, as pessoas dançavam e se esbarravam uma nas outras.

- Eu acho que eu achei.

- Como você o achou Inuyasha? – gritei.

- Pelo cheiro Rin.

Andamos mais um pouquinho e até que enfim achamos ele.

- Estávamos te procurando! – eu gritei.

- Rin amor que bom encontra-lá, Vamos, A festa particular e nos segundo piso.

- Particular? – perguntou Inuyasha – Porque será que eu não gostei nada... Nada do que ele falou.

- Inuyasha ele não vai te estuprar.

- Er... Estuprar eu... Eu não tinha pensado nisso... Eu acho melhor eu ir embora. – Inuyasha já ia sair quando eu o segurei

- Ele só levará a gente até o segundo andar não seje paranóico Inuyasha.

- Vamos... Rin e Inuyasha. – gritou Jakoutsu.

- E melhor prevenir do que remediar.

- O que você esta fazendo Inuyasha.

- Dando mais segurança as minhas partes baixas.

- Tira isso daí Inuyasha, você quis vir agora vai curti a festa. – Estávamos seguindo o Jakoutsu até um corredor que estava meio escuro.

- Ai meu deus agora que ele vai me estuprar.

- Para de graça Inuyasha.

- Disseram alguma coisa queridos?

- Não nada – Disseram em Uníssono.

- Viu como ele piscou para mim? - Eu apenas dei de ombros. Ficar discutindo com essa criança é mais um motivo para ele começar outra discutição

- Pronto chegamos. – Ele abriu a porta tinha muita gente só que não quanto lá em baixo a musica era mesma só que mais baixa um pouco e havia um DJ nesta sala a decoração era a mesma, além disso, tinha bastante garçom servindo.

- Ai amiga pensei que você não viria a minha festa. Ja estava ficando desanimada.

- Que isso Jako, sua festa ta sendo um maior sucesso pelo que eu vejo.

- E isso que eu espero. Levarei você até sua mesa.

- Aqui está. Sabe quem esta aqui Rin?

- Quem Jako?

- Suas amigas Sango e Kagome.

- Nossa Jako que legal.

- Inuyasha não tive a oportunidade de conversar com você. Mais tarde você não me escapa, tenho que ir - fiquem a vontade. – Ele deu uma piscadinha para o Inuyasha.

- Você viu aquilo Rin? – Inuyasha esta com uma cara assustada O.O

-Vi o que Inuyasha? – eu fingi que não vi.

- Ele piscou para mim.

- Ah não comece, por favor.

- Você escutou o que ele disse?

- Obrigado. Não o que ele disse?. – ele havia pegado uma traça de champanhe.

- Obrigado. Kagome e Sango estão aqui. – foi instantâneo só deu tempo de eu bater nas costa dele. Ele se engasgou.

- Cof. Cof... Ela está aqui? – ele novamente com aquela cara de assustado.

- Olha Inu, aqui nesse papel ta escrito Taishou' s com s eles erraram na hora de digitar. – nessa hora meu coração travou só deu para pensar em uma coisa ou em uma pessoa. Sesshoumaru.

- Rin será?

- Eu acho que sim Inuyasha.

- Será que ele...

- Ora, Ora vejo que pegamos a mesma mesa – Eu mato o Jakoutsu, não esquartejo, não melhor esgano não melhor ainda veneno para ratos hahaha, alguém tem uma forma dolorosa de matar um viado? Se tiver me avisem?

- Sesshoumaru o que esta fazendo aqui.

- Oi Rin? – não acredito. O que essa mulherzinha esta fazendo aqui?

- Vocês vieram juntos? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Não nos encontramos no bar lá de baixo... – ela foi cortada por ele.

- Jakoutsu pensou que ela fosse minha acompanhante e levou nos dois até aqui em cima – Desculpa esparramada aposto que ela estava lá com ele aguardando-o, seduzindo-o, alisando aquele abdômen definido. Meu deus eu quero morrer.

- Com licença aqui o ar esta pesado demais. – Eu disso olhando diretamente para ele – Preciso de uma tequila.

Fui caminhando até o bar.

- Garçom me ver uma tequila. – ele me deu eu tomei tudo de uma vez aquilo desceu queimando minha garganta.

- Rin o que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Bebendo, garçom me ver uma tequila para o meu amigo?

- Rin não vai ficar bêbada, ok?

- Ah não Inuyasha afinal a festa ta só começando. – Começou a tocar uma musica mais animada eu comecei a gosta.

- Vamos Inuyasha.

- Para onde?

- Dançar – Eu o arrastei para o meio da pista tinha muita gente dançando de lá onde estávamos dava para ver direitinho a nossa mesa que estava infestada de cobras.

Peguei as mãos do Inuyasha coloquei em volta da minha cintura meu corpo se movia de uma forma sensual, ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim, quem eu queria provocar? O carinha da mesa ou o que estava dançando comigo? A duvida vinha surgindo em minha cabeça, o que estava acontecendo. Eu simplesmente estava ficando louca.

**(Please don't stop the music (4x)) Musica Rihanna ( pedaços da musica)**

**Do you know what you started**

**I just came here to party**

**But now we're rockin on the dancefloor**

**Acting naughty**

**Your hands around my waist**

**Just let the music play**

**We're hand in hand**

**Chest to chest**

**And now we're face to face)**

(Você tem noção do que começou?

Eu só vim aqui para festejar

Mas agora nós estamos agitando na pista de dança

Agindo de forma indecente

Suas mãos em volta da minha cintura

Apenas deixe a música tocar

Nós estamos de mãos dadas

Coladinhos

E agora estamos cara-a-cara)

_Ele tentava se aproximar da minha boca toda hora mais eu não deixava, afinal meu coração não era dele mais sim de outro._

**(I wanna take you away**

**Lets escape into the music**

**DJ let it play**

**I just can't refuse it**

**Like the way you do this**

**Keep on rockin to it**

**Please don't stop the**

**Please don't stop the**

**Please don't stop the music**

**(Repeat)**

(Eu quero te levar embora

Vamos escapar na música,

DJ, deixe tocar

Eu não posso recusar

Do jeito que você faz

Continue agitando,

Por favor, não pare a...

Por favor, não pare a...

por favor, não pare a música)

_Mais o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento era tensão, sim era isso,eu queria transar com ele de uma forma selvagem, senti-lo dentro de mim queria beijá-lo de maneira provocante alisar aquele corpo musculoso._

**(Baby are you ready cause its getting close**

**Don't you feel the passion ready to explode**

**What goes on between us no one has to know**

**This is a private show (oh)**

(Baby, você está pronto? porque está se aproximando

Você não sente a paixão prestes a explodir?

O que acontece entre nós ninguém precisa saber

Esse é um show privado, oh!)

_Paixão? Não era isso mais sim um desejo. O desejo que estava me enlouquecendo me consumindo por dentro. Ele alisou minhas coxas senti a mãos dele arderem em minha perna, ele estava começando a me excitar e da forma que ele me alisava não era diferente com ele._

- Rin eu quero você agora? – ele sussurrou e meu ouvido.

- não aquento mais Inuyasha.

- Eu quero te beijar rin.

- Eu também mais aqui não.

- Porque não? – ele mordia levemente meu pescoço.

- Pois Kagome deve estar aqui, e eu não quero que ela veja nos dois juntos.

- Então vamos embora da festa. – a voz dele estava mais rouca.

- não, acabamos de chegar.

- Então vamos para o banheiro? – ele me puxou não pude fazer mais nada, olhei para mesa Sesshoumaru nos observava. Será que ele sabia o que ia acontecer.

- Feminino ou masculino?

- feminino a Kagome pode nos ver.

- Então vai ser masculino.

- Não lá é nojento.

- Você me quer não me quer? Então vem buscar? – com isso ele sumiu pela porta do banheiro masculino. – droga – eu resmunguei. Eu abri a porta assim que eu entrei Inuyasha me agarrou por trás começava a beijar meu pescoço. – eu descobri uma sala.

- Aqui no banheiro?

- sim vem.

- Isso é banheiro para deficiente Inuyasha.

- E eu sei tem mais espaço. – novamente me beijava, acariciando todo o meu corpo, parando nos seios onde ele apertou de leve fazendo com que eu geme-se. Minhas mãos procuravam à abertura do cinto dele, onde eu consegui tira-lo sem muita dificuldade desabotoei a calça e abaixei sua cueca deixando amostra seu pênis excitado àquela visão deixava minha boca seca. Eu fiquei de joelhos e comecei a chupar seu membro ele ficou assustado é excitado ao mesmo tempo eu sentia seus músculos se contraindo levemente, ele puxava meus cabelos de maneira provocante ficava se curvando e gemendo mostrando o quanto eu o deixava excitado.

- Rin... Quero agora. – ele era rápido nem deu para brincar direito, retirou minha calcinha me deixando de costa para ele colocando minha perna direita em cima do vaso dando bastante acesso a ele, ele introduziu seus dedos em meu anus me fazendo gritar, doía, mas o prazer que proporcionava era fantástico ele começou a fazer movimentos leves até ele cansar daquela brincadeira. Eu senti ele começar a penetração só que ele não enfiava de uma vez, ele queria me provocar ele colocava a cabeça e tirava – Inu...yasha – o desgraçado sorriu e eu gritei ele enfiou tudo de uma fez fazendo movimentos rápidos e fortes machucava mais eu gostava mesmo assim. – ta gostando? – ele me perguntou precisava responder? era só olhar para minha cara eu estava sentindo um prazer muito grande. Ele tinha uma implicância com o meu anus ele introduziu seu pênis naquele buraco onde eu gritei ainda mais ele colocou – não dá , dói muito. – choraminguei. Ele fez o que eu pedi me virando ele me beijou na boca a acariciando meus clitóris, ele sentou no vaso me colocando no colo dele, ele começou a penetração eu gemia a cada investida que ele dava eu já estava suando é ele também. – fica de quatro para mim? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido – você quer demais – eu respondi. Ele me levantou fazendo com que eu fica-se novamente de joelhos no chão ele gozou em minha boca fazendo eu engoli a porra que ele soltava do pênis. Terminamos com ele me beijando.

- Limpa sua boca Rin – ele me beijou.

- Para inuyasha. Isso nunca aconteceu, Ok?

- Aconteceu sim Rin.

- Ok mais vamos, ajeita o sutian, nem brinquei direito com eles. – ele disse acariciando meus seios.

- Sim mais temos que ir ok.

- Calma Rin a festa só começou, Juízo Inuyasha Taishou.

- Ok, me deixa te ver, vamos, ah mais uma coisa com certeza Sesshoumaru ira sentir meu cheiro em você.

- Ira? – meu sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

**(Meuuuus Comentarios ouuu seja... Rin)**

Inuyasha ta muito paranóico... Ele que quis vir à festa. Mais essa festa ainda não ta nem na metade. Depois de uma semana consegui tirar o atraso. Será que além do Inuyasha vou transar com mais alguém? Bem eu acho que eu to esquecendo de alguém mais eu não me lembro quem. Bem até o próximo capitulo eu lembro OU não ! 

* * *

a pediiido , uhuuul , é feliciiidadii geral da nação , Rs é quuuem esperava , ta ai o Hentaiii da Rin ii do Inu . Dentro do banheiro? Maculiino ,O.O de deficientes O.O? , éé neh , miiinha criativiiidade perva... Quiz assim opkokpoko, To postanduuu hoje poiiis amanhãtenhuuu que sair , Plixxx reviews xD ... Agora vouuu responder as minhas queridissssssimos leitores.

**Deby20** - Viiajanduuu huumm aiiinda bem que voltou. trouuxe presente? ... è neh , senssivel sesshy so em fic xD ... A Rin safades, uhuul esperouuu ta aiii , dessa vez ela não fuuugiu , repara so no quuue ela disse no finalll , xD Safadonna ela...

**neherenia - **Caraca o quuue aconteceu com vc? pra ter quue ficar de repouso...uhuuul melhoras... rachar de riii , opkopok euu tammbém quandu fuii revisar a fic...O.O sesshy descobrir de uma **suposta **Graviiides...

**Acdy-chan** - pokpokpoko , Continuuue lendo...

* * *

**Obriiigaduuu** , Todos quue leremmm essa buuudega xD

espero gentiiilmente **Reviews** , pra fazeremm a outora felizz... , **(llllll) **


	12. – festa part2

**Capitulo 12 – festa part2 **

Consegui sair do banheiro sem que ninguém perceba, na mesa onde nos estávamos estava Kagome, Sango, Miroke, Sesshoumaru e Kagura.

- Rin amiga – disse kagome ela se levantou e me abraçou Sango e miroke fizeram o mesmo comigo e com Inuyasha menos kagome esta só disse um oi bem frio a ele.

- Senti até frio do seu OI kagome ta pior do que o do Sesshy ne? – todos riram menos os dois.

- Eu não concordo Pequena. – ele começou frio. –pois...

- E seus filhos miroke? – eu cortei logo o sesshoumaru este ficou me encarando com uma cara de poucos amigos, poucos amigos? Ele não tinha nenhum ne.

- Er... Estão bem Rin – começamos a conversar, Inuyasha não parava de me olhar, não que ele tivesse apaixonado por mim, longe disso. Mais com um desejo. Será que ele quer um segundo round?.

- Rin?

- Kikiyou. Nossa quanto tempo. Tudo bem com você? – eu me levantei e dei um beijo no rosto dela. Kikiyou minha melhor amiga da faculdade.

- Tudo amiga, nossa quanto tempo se passaram.

- e verdade bem deixa eu te apresentar os meus amigos, este aqui e a Kagome, Sango, o marido dela o miroke, Sesshoumaru, Kagura e Inuyasha.

- Oi pessoal.

- Oi – disseram todos em uníssono.

- O jakoutsu está te chamando quando ele falou que era você vim imediatamente conversar com você. Nossa tava morrendo de saudades. Vamos lá só um estantinho. – pediu ela.

- Ok, pessoal eu já volto.

- Er... Rin posso ir com você é que eu...

- Pode... Vem? – com isso nos caminhamos até a mesa do Jakoutsu.

**(n/a Agora quem narra sou eu (Bananinha))**

- você viu o modo que o Inuyasha ficou olhando para Rin? – comentou Kagura.

- Não, de que maneira? – perguntou Kagome.

- Não sei...

- Ta imaginando coisas Kagura. – cortou miroke.

- Ta mais quando a amiga da Rin venho aqui, você viu que ele babou em cima dela ne? – kagura perturbava mais uma vez.

- Chega kagura. – Cortou Sesshy, ele já estava incomodado com aquele assunto ainda mais que rin exalava o cheiro do Inuyasha.

- Kagome vamos marca então amiga.

- Ah sim é claro Eu você e a rin.

- Sesshoumaru vamos dança? – perguntou kagura.

- Não.

- Vai Sesshy não vai lhe custar nada.

- Não me chame assim, e eu não quero. – ela ficou emburrada.

- Vamos dançar Sango?

- Vamos. – ficou Kagome, Kagura e Sesshouamru na mesa.

- Eu vou dançar. Já que você não vem

- Você não veio comigo, não precisa da minha permissão para fazer o que quer – Ele disse seco e ela tratou logo de sair dali.

- O que a incomoda Kagome?

- Você sabe o que aconteceu entre Rin e Inuyasha ne Sesshouamru. – ele engoliu seco.

- Não sei do que esta falando.

- sabe sim, pode me dizer sesshoumaru.

- Não aconteceu nada kagome. – disse ele tomando toda a sua bebida alcoólica.

- Você deveria sair com outra pessoa Kagome. – sesshoumaru puxou outro assunto.

- Olha quantas pessoas existem nessa boate, Vamos dance com alguém?

- Mais...

- Você já dispensou cinco caras incluindo aquele lobo.

- O kouga?

- Esse lobo mesmo.

- Você tem razão, eu vou ver onde ele esta. Obrigado Sesshoumaru. – com isso só sesshouamru que ficou sozinho na mesa.  
Muitas mulheres ficaram olhando para ele. Mais ele as ignorava.

**(N/A off)**

Eu estava na mesa do Jakoutsu acabei de conhecer o namorado dele, era um homem lindo, digamos que muito gostoso. Inuyasha não parava de olhar para Kikiyou.

- Kikiyou vamos para um lugar com menos pessoas. – eu o escutei a chamando.

- Eu não sei.

- Pode ir Kikiyou acredito que estará em boas mãos. – Jakoutsu ajudava o Inuyasha a convencê-la.

- Jakoutsu poderia falar com você? – chegou uma moça de cabelos loiros.

- Sim é claro, com licença.

- Então vamos Kikiyou. – tentou novamente Inuyasha.

- Sim. – ela estava fazendo de santa coisa que ela não era. Eles saíram da mesa ficou eu e o namorado do Jakoutsu o Yuki.

- Eu não sou Gay. – ele me disse tomando sua bebida alcoólica. **(N/a gente alguém viu anime Gravitation então é esse o Yuki).** Ele era lindo.

- Mais eu não perguntei nada

- Mais não era essa a sua duvida?

- Eu não sei.

- Eu estou com Jakoutsu simplesmente Por prazer.

- Você não sente nada por ele?

- Não, eu sou bissexual, saiu com homem e mulheres entende?

- Sim entendi. Mais porque esta me contando essas coisas – Meu sexo novamente voltou a pulsar, aquele calor estava me provocando arrepio.

- Simplesmente... – ele pulou de cadeira sentando ao meu lado, colocando sua mão na minha coxa e alisando-a.

- Pare...

- Vamos brincar um pouquinho... – ele mordeu meu pescoço alisando minha calcinha ele levantou massageando meus clitóris Mordendo meus lábios...

- Vamos parar... – ele começou a me beijar, meu corpo começava a arde novamente.

- Está molhadinha... – ele sussurrou em meus ouvidos mordendo meu lóbulo da orelha. Voltando a me beijar intensamente.

- Desculpe _**Interrompe**_, mais procuro meu_ **irmãozinho**_. – Irmãozinho? Quando eu virei o rosto sesshouamru estava de pé na nossa frete com uma expressão nada boa, a voz dele parecia mais fria que o normal.

- Ah é você sesshouamru. – sorri debochadamente. – Eu não sei onde ele está. – ele continuou parado e eu terminei – Deseja mais alguma coisa? – Não – eu voltei a beijar o Yuki afinal eu hoje não estava nem ai para ele. Sesshoumaru já tinha ido embora é eu tinha parado de beijar yuki e levantei.

- Onde você vai? – ele me perguntou.

- Dá uma volta.

- Eu vou com você?

- Não precisa.

- Mas...

- Faz um favor vai procurar seu namorado, é me esquece. – com isso eu sai de perto dele. Passei pelo bar encontrei Kagome conversando animadamente com o Kouga sentei ao lado dela.

- A oi Rin, esse e meu amigo Kouga – ela nos apresentou ele era bem bonito hum... Os ombros largos dele eram perfeitos.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – eu disse. – Não vou atrapalhar só quero pegar uma bebida.

Peguei minha bebida os deixei sozinho, andei até um lugar onde não havia mais ninguém daquela janela dava para ver as pessoas dançando lá em baixo.

- Vejo que não sou o Único que gosta de ficar sozinho. – senti minhas pernas tremerem.

- Mais vejo que mais difícil ficar sozinha do que eu imaginava. – eu simplesmente o ignorei.

- Não seje _ridícula_ Rin.

- Ridícula eu. Ta bom – eu já estava ficando irritada – Porque eu sou ridícula.

- Posso Inúmera vários fatos. – disse ele se aproximando. – Mais o principal Rin sabe qual é. – ele fez uma pausa brusca – Que você teve a capacidade de Trair sua melhor amiga.

- Não sei do que você esta falando. – eu Estava andando, mais ele segurou meu braço é me colocou de frete para ele. – Esta me machucando Sesshouamru.

- Você transou com Inuyasha Rin?

- Não é da sua conta. – ele me arrastou até o lado mais escuro, segurando minhas mãos com uma mão é com a outra ele virou meu rosto o forçando-o. – Ta me machucando Sessho... – Ele apertou ainda mais o meu braço.

- Responda Rin... – eu sentia minhas lagrimas banhando meu rosto, ele soltou minhas mãos é me abraçou. Eu senti o toque dos lábios dele sobre o meu, beijando como se quis se limpar meus lábios.

- er... Pequena. Eu... me descontrolei. – ele novamente me beijou. As lagrimas agora desciam em abundancia. Eu me afastei dele bruscamente. A única coisa que eu fiz foi correr, passei por varias pessoas até chegar ao banheiro. Eu lavei o rosto ainda chorava como ele pode fazer isso comigo no meu braço à marca das garras dele. – Droga – minha vontade era de gritar quem ele pensava que era. Minha raiva ainda mais aumentava.

Sai do banheiro meu rosto limpo encontrei sesshoumaru sentado na mesa me observando, Eu sorri para ele, este arqueou uma sobrancelha. Um garçom passou peguei a primeira bebida que via na minha frente tomei o liquido todo, desceu pela minha garganta queimando amargando. Eu comecei a rebola sem se importar com nada e nem ninguém já tinha tomado Cinco copos de uma bebida chamada "bebida dos deuses" era feita de chocolate é bastante álcool. Vários caras já me secavam mais eu não estava nem ai. No meio da pista Vi Kagome e Kouga dançando bem agarradinho no bar estava Inuyasha com a Kikiyou mais parecia que Inuyasha não ligava mais para kikiyou será por quê?

- hUm vamos dançar juntos. – Nossa apareceu um cara ele era lindo, coloquei minhas mãos em volta do pescoço dele e começamos a dança, ele passava mão no meu corpo. Ele tentou me beijar...

- Rin – Olhei para o lado, era ele. Este me saiu me puxando mais o cara que estava comigo me puxou.

- EI cara solta ela. – Ui resposta errada. Só vi o cara no chão só deu tempo deu cair na gargalhada.

- Inuyasha você viu o Jakoutsu?

- Não sesshoumaru por quê?

- Rin bebeu demais a levarei para casa.

- Pode deixar...

- Eu vou levá-la me de as chaves do seu carro.

- Pra... - Sesshoumaru arrancou as chaves do pescoço do Inuyasha.

- pegue um Táxi. – ele me arrastou a boate toda até encontrar uma saída nos fundos.

- Eu... – ele me pegou no colo é me colocou sentada no banco do carro. Eu não vi nada o caminho todo. Quando eu abri meus olhos estava em um apartamento que não era o meu.

- Onde eu... - Minha cabeça estava rodando, eu estava enjoada.

- Ainda bem que acordou. – ele me pegou meu braço é saiu me arrastando – Aonde você esta me levando. – ele me pegou é me jogou dentro de uma banheira cheia, a água era fria.

- #¨¨... Ta Gelada que me matar. – meu queijo batia. Eu estava tremendo.

- E para curar do porre... – ele pegou uma toalha no armário é sabonete. Ele começou a tirar meu vestido.

- Hei para... - eu afastei a mão dele.

- Então faça tudo sozinha! – eu tentei me levantar mais quase ia caindo novamente, se não fosse ele eu teria batido a cabeça.

- Olha prometo que não farei nada com você. Eu só quero tirar sua roupa molhada.

- Que você molhou?

- Sim. – Ele novamente tirou uma alça do meu vestido. Mostrando meus seios, Ele ficou um tempo olhando para eles até eu virar de costas.

- Pode sair.

- Você cairá novamente.

- Eu ainda to com raiva de você. – eu tirei todo o vestido, agora eu estava de calcinha, ele tocou minha pele fazendo meu corpo ficar arrepiado.

- Rin... Eu...

- Sesshouamru saia, por favor. – eu sentei na banheira cobrindo todo o meu corpo. Ele não me respondeu. Eu simplesmente escutei a porta se fechada. Comecei a chorar não conseguia segurar minhas lagrimas.

Lavei o rosto respirei fundo, recomecei meu banho mais ainda soluçava.

Depois que eu tomei banho peguei a toalha e me enrolei. Abri a porta segui por um corredor quando eu ia chegar à sala eu escutei duas vozes. Andei mais um pouco até chegar à sala.

- Rin meu amor. – Eu não podia acreditar. Eu fiquei paralisada enquanto ele veio me abraçar e me beijar.

- Tava tão preocupado. Inuyasha me disse que você tinha passado mal. – ele continuou me beijando. Eu olhei para o Sessoumaru este continuava

Inexpressível, olhando para nós.

- Qu..ando...Quando..? – Eu gaguejava.

- Quando eu cheguei – eu confirmei com a cabeça. – Era 1 da manhã. Só que eu não pudi ir para festa. Sesshoumaru pediu que eu deixa-se tudo pronto para reunião de amanhã.

- Reunião? Amanhã?

- Sim rin mais não vamos pensar nisso agora certo? – eu afirmei. - Eu estava Morrendo de saudades Rin... – Ele novamente me beijou.

- Hakudoushi... Eu quero ir para casa agora?

- A deixa que eu te levo meu amor... Você esta nua? – ele olhou furiosamente para sesshoumaru.

- Fui eu quem as tirou. – eu disse rapidamente.

- Vou buscar uma camisa minha para você.

- Não precisa eu...

- Pega para mim sesshy? – Este nada disse voltou com uma camisa social dele é me deu junto com uma cueca Box.

- Mais...

- Se vista lá no banheiro. – fui para o banheiro é troquei de roupa a camisa dele era tão cheirosa. Coloquei a cueca, esta tava com cheiro de amaciante. Voltei para sala estava mergulhada em um completo silencio.

- Vamos minha Rin? – disse o Hakudoushi.

- Obrigado Sesshy... – este nada disse apenas desviou o olhar quando Hakudoushi me abraçou.

Já estamos dentro do carro quando hakudoushi me contava como foi nos Estados Unidos, 20 minutos de puro tédio chegamos ao meu apartamento.

- Bem Rin até amanhã meu amor.

- Até amanhã Hakudoushi. – Ele me deu um beijo nos lábios. Afastou-se e disse.

- Eu te amo rin, Boa noite. – com isso ele sumiu pelo elevador.

- Que saco. – resmunguei.

Oh sabia que estava esquecendo de alguém. Justo naquela hora ele me chega, Não que eu pensava em fazer alguma coisa com o Sesshoumaru afinal eu ainda to brigada com ele ainda mais que ele me chamou de ridícula, Ridículo é ele lógico bem pelo menos eu vou poder deitar na minha caminha e descansar até o outro dia... Será... Ainda mais com essa nova reunião. O sesshouamru só pode ser louco ne, quem em sã consciência ia marca uma reunião após uma festança daquela. Bem mais dependendo do estado do Inuyasha que eu acho que não e dos melhores eu vou ter que ir no lugar dele ... Saco mortal do inferno. Bem... Até a próxima, pois to morrendo de sono.

* * *

_BEm eu não sei se avisei mais avisarei novamente XD alguuuns capitulos serão narrados por mim ou pelos personagem ... Este capitulo em um trecho foi narrado por mim... _

_**Agradeço a todos que lerem , iii mandam reviews.** _

**Deby20,Luh,Acdy-chan** . _Agradeço os reviews... Sei que gostaram ii não gostaram, da rin ter ficado com o inu _

_mais no proximo capitulo ... Rin ainda vai aprontar com o Inuyasha ii Kagome... Afinal esse casalzinhuuu é muito _

_lindo juntos..._

_Beijooos a todos... Obrigaduu mais Uummma vez... _


	13. – Depois da festa começa a Missão

**Capitulo 13 – Depois da festa começa a Missão.**

Havia tropeçado mais uma vez naquele Tapete... odeio ele vou joga-lo for...

- INUYASHA. – Recapitulando, Hakudoushi me trouxe para casa. Inuyasha estava deitado no sofá todo largado, o mais estranho é que ele estava com um olho roxo e a cara inchada...

- Meu deus Inuyasha o que aconteceu com você? – me abaixei ao lado dele e toquei seu rosto.

- Ai – ele gritou.

- KAEDE, KAEDE. – eu entrei em desespero.

- Ah senhora graças a deus você chegou...

- Me diz o que aconteceu?

- Veio um senhor chamado Jakoutsu com uns homens de preto e disseram que ele brigou na festa em que estava.

- Meu deus Inuyasha... – eu novamente abaixei ao seu lado.

- Kaede chame uma ambulância.

- Sim senhora...

- Inuyasha, Inuyasha acorda... – eu tentava acorda-lo mais este só resmungava. 10 minutos depois chegou à ambulância levando ele para o hospital e eu fui de carro.

- Senhorita Takahashi... – disse um dos médicos.

- Sou eu...

- Bem o estado do Inuyasha não e grave só teve uma costela fraturada é alguns hematomas. Agora poderia me dizer o que aconteceu? - ele me perguntou olhando para as fichas.

- Eu não sei quando eu cheguei em casa ele já estava assim e largado no sofá.

- Vocês são casados, namorados?

- Não somos apenas amigos. Moramos juntos...

- Quem é senhorita Kagome?

- Uma amiga nossa , porque?

- Ele não para de disser o nome dela...

- Ele está acordado?

- Não ainda esta dormindo.

- Posso vê-lo.

- Claro.

Entrei no quarto de hospital estava ele dormindo.

- inuyasha... – eu sussurrei. Meu celular vibrou.

- Alô

- Kagome

_- Como o Inuyasha está?_

- Ele está no hospital.

_-HOSPITAL..._

- AI kagome não grita... Você sabe o que aconteceu?

-_Sim...Eu vou para ir...me diz qual hospital... ?_

- O central...

- _To indo para ai..._

_- _Ok

Eu desliguei o telefone. Depois de algum tempo encontrei com a kagome na recepção.

Entramos na sala – Rin eu sei o que aconteceu entre você e o Inuyasha – droga.

- Sei também que foi culpa dele.

- Não kagome... perai

- Não tente limpar a barra dele Rin... – ela dizia apertando a alça da bolsa

- Kagome... – È o morto ressuscitou. Inuyasha povo

- Inuyasha. – Momentos românticos, e eu de vela. Ninguém merece.

- Sua **BRUXA.**.. Você e aquele lobo fedido. – Ops... Inuyasha ressuscitou e já queria voltar para o coma.

- Seu **BAKA** , Você transa com a minha amiga e eu não falo nada agora só porque eu estava beijando o Kouga você vem e acha no **DIREITO** de bater nele.

- Tem **certeza** que ele **bateu** em **alguém.**.. Pra ele ta em coma

- lógico que eu bati nele... – me cortou Inuyasha.

- Ele **apanhou** do Kouga.

- Olha aqui sua **Bruxa** se você não o viu desmaio primeiro que eu. – Gritava Inuyasha.

- Bruxa é a ... Olha não vou perde meu tempo com pessoas** idiotas** feito você.

- È vai embora sua **BRUXA **ninguém te chamou aqui... –Kagome olhou para o inuyasha mortamente.

- BAKA. – só escutamos a porta se batida.

- Você e idiota ao cubo inuyasha.

- feh. - ele cruzou os braços feito criança.

Eu deixei a criança na sala e fui buscar Kagome.

- kagome espere...

- Ah Rin... -Ela me abraçou. – Eu to tão cansada.

- Eu sei amiga com a festa de ontem também me cansou.

- Não e disso... E com essas brigas idiotas com o Inuyasha... a empresa...

- Ah sim... Ah já sei... – Minha mente de vez enquanto me surpreendia, estava matutando um plano em minha cabeça. **1° missão 1 parte.**

- O que... Ta louca...?

- Que tal você passar um dia num Sitio?

- **Sitio**?

- È com direito a termas e entre outras coisas... Vai ser legal...

- Ia ser legal mais agora meu dinheiro esta curto é...

- Não seje boba... Eu iria pagar para você...

- Rin eu ia adorar mais eu não...

- Ta perfeito ainda mais que inuyasha vai ficar em casa descansando... Não precisará de você na empresa...

- Não sei não rin...

- Pronto perfeito... Agora vai para casa e arrume as malas... Você vai para um sitio...

- Ah rin nem sei como agradecer – ela me abraçou novamente.

- Tem sim... Vai e ser divirta...

- A obrigado vou agora... Mais antes o Sesshoumaru mandou avisar que a reunião começara às 4 da tarde... Ok amiga tenho que ir adeus...

- A não fale esse nome da até náuseas... Adeus amor... – Eu só muito esperta, eu só

muito esperta... Da até para fazer uma musiquinha.

Entrei novamente na sala com um sorriso colgate. Inuyasha parecia que estava num enterro e o medico examinando seu corpo.

- Senhor medico...?

- Takashiro.

- **Senhor medico**. Quando que o Inuyasha vai ter alta? – medico idiota eu acho que ele pensa que eu não sei ler... ta lá escrito na praquinha bonitinha pregada no peito dele.

- Hoje mesmo... Senhorita... – meu sorriso colgate aumentou.

- Inuyashinho... Inu-kun... Inuzinho lindo meu amor...

- Ta rin o que você quer? – eu já estava apertando aquelas lindas bochechas...

- Scarpins?

- Te comprei um semana passada... – disse ele se levantando...

- Ah Inu tive pensando sabe, que tal você passar um dia num sitio? – eu já estava arrumando as coisas dele...

- Sitio pra que Rin...

- Nossa meu filho olha o estresse... – eu fui até o rosto dele e o alisei...

- Ta rugas sabia que ficar velho cedo...

- Pare de enrolar rin...

- Ah sim para você se recuperar mais rápido o que acha...?

- Não – ele saiu do bainheiro apenas de sunga... Visão tentadora...

- È. mais... M.. M.. m – droga não consigo falar...

- Mais o que? – ele colocou a camisa.. e depois a calça – To esperando?

- ah sim vai ser relaxante você lá naquela hidro, ou na piscina imagina as mulheres de la de biquínis .. Modelos...

- Ta rin já me convenceu... – disse ele com aquele sorriso bobo...

**1° missão 2parte. Completa com sucesso...**

A gente foi para casa novamente. A primeira par do meu plano estava quase completa inda faltam os complementos...

- to cansaderrimo...

- Então deixe que eu arrume suas malas...

- Pra que você esta me apresando tanto...? – perguntou ele deitando no sofá...

- Vai dormi vai fazer alguma coisa...

- Calma ta estressada vou para o meu quarto dormi um pouquinho... – Inuyasha foi para o seu quarto...

- Pronto agora só eu lembrar o numero do sitio em **Kyoto,** ah sim... – Disquei o numero fiquei ums 30 minutos armando tudo lá inclusive com o meu motorista agora so faltava dispaja-los ... Toquio para kyoto ...

- Hum.. nossa ja são tudo isso...

- Rin posso ja colocar o almoço..? – perguntou Kaede...

- Pode não deve to morrendo de fome...

Tenho que ligar para Kagome eles vão hoje mesmo... E eu vou apos a reunião vou me divertir muito e logico que eles não podem saber que eu vou junto... Plano perfeito...Agora sim ja liguei par Kagome ela ficou surpresa deles irem ... ops ela ir hoje .. agora so inuyasha...

- Inuyasha – eu disse entrando no quarto dele.

- Não sabe bater?

- Minha educação foi embora quando eu soube que você apanhou do Kouga...

- Eu ... ah nçao vou discutir com vocÊ...

- VocÊ vai hoje para o sitio

- O QUE? Mais ja...?

- E inuyazinho ai você fica **dois dias** lá ok.. agora vamos nos arrumar pois ainda tenho que arrumar sua mala.

- JA arrumei – dizia ele me amostrando...

- Nossa que garoto prendado... – eu o empurrei para dentro do banheiro...

Peguei a mala do inuyasha e cantarolando joguei ela em cima do sofá...Fui comer meu appa afinal eu ja almentei meu celebro agora falta meu estomogo quando eu terminei inuyasha apreceu na porta da cozinha.. lindo como smepre...

- Ja est arrumado?

- logico..

- O Motorista ja está te esperado lá embaixo.

- Ja? Então tcahu... – ele me deu um beijo.

- Nao to gostando nada disso...

- Vai por mim você vai gostar... – eu sorri para ele. Bom agora so e eu esperar a hora passar para aquela maldita reunião e eu ainda to morrendo de sono...

- VOU dormi kaede quando for 3:30 você me acorda ok?

- Sim senhora..

Como no conbinado kaede me acordou; eu tomei banho frio, me pesei na balança mesmo quilo de sempre... Coloquei uma roupa qualquer social e o meu preferido Scarpin vermelho, eu fiquei logico adimirando ele beijando ele depois de umas meia de pura adoração ao meu sapato eu atrasada como sempre coloquei no pé e sai correndo até o meu carro... detalhe sem transito chego em 10 minutos com transito chego em 20 , qual dos dois aconteceu? Logico que foi em somando tudo cheguei em ponto quase em cima da hora...

- Senhorita takahasi boa tarde...

- Pra senhora também.- entrei no elevador sabe eu tenho trauma de elevado toda vez que eu entro em um aparece aquele maniaco sexual do meu ex namorado ai mais uns 5 minutos perdido. Mais graças aos anjos do céu ele não estava lá cheguei no ultimo andar meu coração disparado as lembraças voltavam em minha mente... eu esquecir de mandarem detetizar esse andar todo... mais voltando ao meu coração disparado minha testa ja estava suando tirei uma toalhinha de dentro da bolsa limpei o rosto, e acalmei meu coração... tentei né.

Abri a porta da sala ja havia gente no caso homens... todos olhando para mim e comos e eu tivesse em trajes menores _velhos tarados..._

- Senorita Rin o que devo a honra de sua presença... – disse um deles.

- Ah Inuyasha teve uns probleminhas agora ele vai fazer uma pequena viagem...

- Ah sim , mais alguma coisa grave? – perguntou outro

- nada que deva se preocupar... – Sesshouamru que estava em pé puxou a cadeira de presidente para eu sentar , eu sentei e ele sentou na de vice.

- Podemos começar Hakusouhi. – disse sesshouamu.

Vou resumi o que aconteceu... Haku-kun disse que foi bom ele ter ido blá blá blá pois tinha alguém roubando nossa filial no Estados unidos

Ele fez anali-se blá blá mais blá. E descobriu quem fez e o demetiu ai sesshouamru disse que ele tinha que sujar o seu corriculo não suja somente... pra que ele nunca mais trabalhe em outra empresa. mais ai o Haku-kun disse que não ia fazer isso ai começou uma discusão... Mais blá blá de executivos terminamos a reunião assim...

- Rin é o que você decidi? – é meu povo eles jogaram o pepino em minha mão mais malandramente emverti a situação.

- vamos fazer voto oculto? – ai todos concordaram .. incurtando novamnete tudo.

- vamos suja seu curriculo... – Bem sesshoumaru venceu... Apos alguns minitos todos os executivos ja haviam saido da sala ficou Eu , **o lobo mal, e o gato de botas**.

- Rin meu amor quer que eu te leve para casa? – Haku-kun disse ja me bejando não eu voum com o meu to indo Tchau Haku-kun e **Lobo mal**.

- Lobo mal? – perguntou hakusouhi, eu sai de sala be nenheum dos dos eu acho entenderam na verdade nem eu entendi direito... mais to indo para casa... Com isso fui para minha casa.

Chegando em casa comi muito, arrumei animadamente minha mala coloquei roupas de banho, mais so vou poder ir para o sitio um ou dois dias antes de acabar todo o encanto magoou, pois quero ver com eles anda e

É logico que tenho informantes lá , comprei todos do sitio menos os hospedes.

e ae pessoal vocÊs gostaram da minha fantastica ideia ne... espero que sim.. agora Como será que inuyasha e Kagome vão se comportar nesse sitio, hum espero que eles voltem de la casados pois me custou muito caro fazer essas armação toda... To com sono amanhã eu vou ver como esse casalzinho anda... tchau povo to com sono na verdade eu também to com fome...

* * *

**Amores de miiinha viidinhas sem graça!!.. Agradeço os Reviews... **

_Pliiiiixxx Reviews... ?_

_Agradeço ii na proxiima euu agradeço Pessoalmente os reviews , hoje to cum pouuuquiiito de preça..._

_Beijiiiinhoooos ... adoruuuu vocês diiii S2... _

_xD _


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 – Misão 2 , confução e armaçoes**

- feh droga de viagem. – Eu estou nessa droga de trêm a uma hora... esse sitio não pode ser tão longe asssim... Maldita hora que eu aceitei alguma ideia da rin.

- senhor deseje alguma coisa? – Nossa que avião...

- Não... pensando melhor me de uma tarça de champanhe?

- Obrigado. – A mulher que me atendeu era linda vocês tinham que ver ela era loira com os olhos verde... Nossa a Kagome...Kagome? merda que diabos eu penso nesse garota eu so posso estar louco... e melhor eu parar de beber. Inuyasha deixou sua tarça no discanso de copo.- Eu axo que vou dormi um pouquinho. **(Inuyasha).**

...

- Ah que perfeito. – Nossa ainda bem que aceitei esssa viagem que a rin me propos. Está sendo bem relaxante ficar aqui.. eu não sabia que existia trêm de primeira classe... Ah mais deixa para lá e bom que eu descanso nesses assentos confortaveis...

- Deseja alguma coisa senhora? – Uma moça de olhos verdes me oferecia alguma coisa para comer... Nossa que legal tem amaendoin, doces sorvetes.. meu deus assim vou engordar antes de chegar no sitio..

- Posso pedir Três coisas? – eu pedia olhando faminta para as sobrimesas.

- Claro.. fique avontade..- ela se afastou um pouco para me dar liberdade de escolha.. Nossa como eu to amando essa viagem... Eu peguei sorvete... os biscoito a coca-cola... e amendoin.

- Obrigado...

- SO isso...?

- So – ela queria que eu leva-se o carrinho todo... Mais peguei so algumas coissinhas**...(Kagome).**

...

Tedio ...Tedio.. e mais Tedio... Hoje eu to um pouco estressada.. sabe aqueles dias que não tem nada para se fazer ai você fica deitada no sofá trocando de canal... Não e TPM.meu celular ja tocou uma 4 vezes nem quero saber quem é com certeza deveria ser Hakudoushi , se ele soubese o quanto que eu quero ver ele... ele nem ligava... **(Rin).**

...

- Ah enfim chegeui. – eu tinha acabado de chegar no treminal do trem um motorista veio me buscar e agora estou dentro de um carro indo para o relaxante sitio... Ah que bom um momento so para mim... **(Kagome).**

...

-Kyoto? – A rin ficou maluca ... Por isso que demorava tanto assim ela so pode estra brincando comigo.. Sesshouamru vai me matar quando souber que eu viajei... –Droga – Neste momneto ja estava a caminho da droga do sitio... **(Inuyasha).**

..

**Meia hora depois:**

- Oque você esta fazendo aqui?

- Não o que você esta fazendo aqui?

- A rin me convidou...

- Ela me obrigou a vir aqui...

- Ah não – disseram em uníssono... Inuyasha andava de um lado par o outro...

- È tudo um plano diabólico... Pra nos... Matarmos-nos...

- Eu vou embora daqui... – gritou kagome...

- Não eu que vou embora...

- Mais perai cadê o meu carro?

- E o meu... ? – inuyasha largou sua bolsa no chão colocando as mãos na cabeça...

- Deve ser tudo uma armação aquela cabeça de bagre...

- Ta começando a chover droga... - Kagome saiu correndo entrando naquele sitio onde foi até o balcão onde uma moça de olhos azuis atendera

- Moça quando sai o próximo ônibus para Tóquio? – perguntou Kagome balançando os cabelos molhados

- Ônibus... Trem... Só sai daqui me deixaeu ver a aqui cinco dias...

- 5 dias...? – gritaram novamente...

- Só pode estar brincando... Vou ligar agora...

- Desculpe senhor telefone aqui não pega...

- O QUE? – gritou ele novamente ele já estava irritadíssimo.

- Então já que eu vou ficar aqui mesmo me de um quarto?

- A senhora houve um erro e...

- Um erro o que vai me acontecer dessa vez? - Dizia Inuyasha ja irritado.

- O quarto que os senhores alugaram houve um erro no sistema e eles já foram ocupados...

- Como assim ocupados...? Então me de outro quarto...?

- E estamos lotados e só temos um quarto...

- Um quarto – gritaram novamente...

- E senhores eu poderia pedir para que não gritasse eu já estou ficando surda...

- Desculpa. Então me de essas chaves... - pediu Inuyasha

- Não eu cheguei aqui primeiro e eu ficarei com essas chaves... – Começou a discussão

- Senhores. Posso sugeri que dividão o quarto?

- Dividir – gritaram em uníssono.

- È – disse ela mexendo no ouvido...

- Nem morto...

- Eu não vou dividi meu quarto com esse idiota...

- Seu quarto? ...- Novamente outra discussão... A recepcionista já cansada colocou a chave em cima do balcão... Kagome pegou a chave e começou a correr e Inuyasha atrás dela desesperado gritando

- Alô senhorita Takahashi **Missão 2completa com sucesso...**

...

- Otimo – To vendo que o meu plano vai funcionar direitinho.. bem eu espero.

- O que aconteceu Rin ... o que esta aprontando? – perguntava sango deitada no sofá.

- Eu mandei Inuyasha e Kagome para mesma viagem – eu dizia sorrindo...

- Eita... o que aconteceu? – sango sentou rapidinho no sofá.

- Eles não sabia... so souberam quando chegou no Sitio...

- Nossa rin é agora...?

- Por isso sango Nos temos que ir para lá... – eu disse beijando-a no rosto.

- Mais eu nao posso.. Tem o miroke as crianças...!

- O Miroke pode vi comosco mais as crianças deixe na casa da sua sogra.. pois kagome os reconheçeriam facil facil...

- Vou ligar para o miroke então?

- oande ele esta?– me jogui no sofá.

- Ainda na empresa... – dizia sango disanimada.

- Putz ainda lá...

- Sesshouamru pediu para conversar com ele... – ela ja estava discando o numero do celular..

- Ta dando fora de aréa...

- tenta o do escritorio da presidencia...?

- Eu não sei o numero... – disse ela me passando o telefone... droga.. Eu disquei o numero e quem atendeu? Infelizmente não era o lobo mal.

- _Taisho´s & Takashashi company Boa tarde. Com quem eu falo?_

- Com a presidente. Me passe para a sala do sesshouamru Imediatamente.

- _Não estou autorizada a passar as ligações. _

- Nossa que coincidência? Eu to autorizada a demiti qualquer empregado legal ne? Agora me passe agora para sala de reunião ou pro diabo de sala que se encontre o sesshoumaru e miroke.

- _Sim senhora. _– depois de um tempinho de espera.

_- O que você quer Rin? – _perguntava sesshouamru do outro lado da linha.

- Com você nada eu quero falar com o miroke... Passe para ele agora?

- _Como você sabe que ele está aqui?_

- Ai sesshouamru. Não tenho nada para conversar com você... Passe logo para ele. – Ouve um silencio dramático... Até eu escutar a voz do meu amigo.

_- Rin._

_-_ Miroke-kun do meu coração... Preciso da sua ajuda... Eu e sango vamos para um sitio em Kyoto...

-_ Kyoto? ... Mas pra que. E as crianças?_

- já resolvemos vai ficar na casa da sua mãe... é para ajudar o Inuyasha e a Kagome...

_- Ta mais como eu iria ajudar?_

- Você ira junto com a gente para Kyoto...

_- Mas se o Sesshoumaru precisar de mim?_

- Eu sou a presidente da Takahashi... E você e meu funcionário... e você ira comigo ficar 5 dias lá pronto e acabou... Entendeu?

_- Ta mais eu acho que ele não vai gostar..._

- O problema e dele... Quando sai dai vem direto para minha casa, pois sua mala já esta pronta... Tchau miroke-kun...

- _Beijos Rin..._

- Sesshoumaru vai te matar! – exclamava sango rindo.

- O problema e dele...

...

- Sesshoumaru? – chamava miroke...

- Eu acho uma boa idéia... Umas ferias de Cinco dias... Vamos miroke deixe tudo pronto que eu ainda tenho que arrumar minha mala – dizia sesshouamru com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Er... Você também vai?...

- Lógico...

- Rin não vai gostar nada disso...

- Ela só vai saber quando eu chegar à casa dela com as malas...

...

- Inuyasha seu idiota você me sujou todo... – Kagome corria igual uma louca quando não viu uma mulher saindo do quarto com uma bandeja cheia de doces... Kagome bateu na mulher fazendo a bandeja cair toda em cima dela...

- Mulher idiota... Eu cheguei primeiro no quarto... Arranje outro lugar para dormi. – gritava inuyasha em cima da cama...

- Eu não vou sair deste quartos seu idiota... Eu vou tomar banho... – ela bateu a porta descontando toda a sua raiva...

- Feh – bufou inuyasha se jogando na cama... _Cinco dias._ Pensava Inuyasha. – Droga – resmungou jogando o corpo na cama.

...

Eu vou me divertir muito nessa viagem. – Miroke esta demorando muito – A gente já estava meia hora esperando Miroke em frete ao meu prédio pra gente poder ir logo viajar.

- Miroke de quem é... – Oh meu deus o que ele esta fazendo aqui?

- Oie meu amor... – Miroke falou com Sango e depois me cumprimentou

- Obrigado pelo convite minha pequena... – ele sorria debochadamente.

- Eu não te convidei... E... Diz pra ele Sango?

- Eu? Eu to indo...

- Uhuuul é eu dentro do carro.

- A obrigado Povo, bela ajuda Sango.

- Amiga faz bom proveito... – Sango me sorriu maliciosamente.

- Faz o que ela disse minha Pequena... _Aproveite_... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido se afastando em seguida. O que ele quis dizer com _aproveite_...? Aproveitar o passeio ou... Franzi a testa em repleta confusão.

- O Que você quis dizer com isso?... Eu não esqueci o que aconteceu... Ok? – eu já ia entrar no carro quando ele me virou fazendo minhas costas baterem na porta do carro...

- Eu também não esqueci o que aconteceu... – ele apertou o meu braço.

- Ai.. ta machucando... – ele me soltou meu braço já estava vermelho de tanto que ele apertava.

- idiota. – eu resmunguei entrando no carro em seguida ele entrou.

A minha viagem foi cansativa... Passamos o tempo todo separado afinal não iria agüentar olhar para a cara dele. Chegamos ao nosso destino já iam dar 7 horas da noite.

- Ainda bem que chegamos. – exclamava Sango

- A minha Sangozinha to doida pra curti essas férias sem filhos. – Miroke comentou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios que foi correspondido por Sango.

- Rin quantos quartos reservou. – me perguntou Sango.

- Eu reservei... – eu travei na hora. – S.. O Só reservei 2 quartos. – sesshoumaru sorriu debochadamente para mim.

- To vendo minha pequena ficaremos juntos pelo resto da semana – Eu sai correndo em disparada não era possível que eu ia passar a noites com ele.

- me diz que tem um quarto sobrando? – eu segurei a recepcionista pelo lenço que estava em volta do pescoço dela.

- Oh... Senhorita Takahashi... Er... Só tem vago os dois quartos que reservou.

- O QUE? – eu gritei.

- Pode me da a chaves dos dois quartos..

- Sim senhor Taishou.

- perai vocês se conhecem.

- Er... Eu e... – ela gaguejou.

- Numa viagem que eu viz uma vez ela estava lá. – ele disse pegando as chaves do balcão e indo em direção ao elevador.

- Mas...

- vamos Rin...

- Essa historia esta muito mal contada...

- Para de graça rin vamos embora logo. O sesshoumaru já esta te esperando.

...

Nya Você viram que ela falou o nome dele? Como eles se conhecem? Eu não engulo essa historia de uma viagem... Ah meu deus será que ele era amante dela ou vice versa... Ou pior... Ahhhh... Eu tenho que parar de pensa nessas coisas... Hoje vou ter que dormi com o gostoso... Gostoso? Eu só posso estar maluca NE? ... Ele e um idiota ainda me machucou... Eu vou aprontar ainda com ele. Ele que me aguarde... Ele não conhece quem e Rin Takahashi...

* * *

**Notas da autora: **Novamente trazendo maiiis um capitulo , pra ser cincera não gostei muito desse capitulo que escrevii, sabe fiquei sem criatividade aii so deu para escrever isso ... mais espero que gostem dessa budega. E postei outra fic aqui se chama **Complexo de Lolita** ... Mas contém **Hentai** , Yaoi, Yuri, e **Lolicon** também e do sesshy e rin , são os principais maiis também tem Kagome X Inuyasha , Miroke x Sango.

Agradeço : **Luh,****Deby20** é as pessoas que leem e não mandam reviews**!!**

Beijinhuuuus **!!**


	15. – Burradas e a certos

**Capitulo 15 – Burradas e a certos**.

- Bom rin boa noite durma bem. – droga. Como eu posso dormi bem sabendo que eu vou ter que passar a noite com ele?! Ai meu deus. Vou respirar fundo é abrir logo essa porta .

- Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru? – entrei no quarto estava mergulhado em um silencio assustador só as luzes estavam acesas.

- Droga. – praguejei ao reparar que o quarto só havia uma cama.

- Sesshy. – sussurrei novamente. Analisei o quarto. Até que era bonitinho; Havia sofá e televisão e a cama era forrada com lençóis de sedas e os travesseiros eram de pena. As cortinas eram douradas e com um pano parecido com seda. Resumindo a suíte era uma mistura de dourado com branco.

- Rin?

- Sesshy. – ele sorriu para mim debochadamente. – Digo sesshoumaru. Onde estava?

- Eu estava vendo o ambiente. – disse ele retirando a gravata.

- O que você pensa em fazer? – eu engoli seco

- Tomar banho! – ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Oras Rin o que pensou que eu iria fazer? – ele continuava a retirar o paletó.

- Nada! O que vamos fazer a respeito da cama?

- Fazer? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – O que tem pra fazer? A cama esta arrumada e pronta para ser bagunçada.

- Não foi isso que eu quis disser! Aonde você vai dormi?

- Aonde eu vou dormi. – ele retirou por completo a camisa deixando a mostra seu corpo másculo e seus ombros largos. Naquela hora minha boca já tinha parado de fabricar saliva deixando meus lábios ressecados. – Eu dormirei nesta cama Rin.

- Não... – gritei. Ele levou as mãos aos tímpanos.

- Não grite. Não aja como criança. Somos dois adultos rin podemos perfeitamente deitar na mesma cama sem nos tocarmos. – "Sem nos tocarmos?".

- Mas...

- Pare Rin de pensar besteiras. Não quero tocar em você! – "Não?" Minha mente gritava a cada palavra que ele proferia. Meu coração batia mais forte com aquelas palavras de desprezos. – Vou tomar meu banho! – ele me comunicou entrando no banheiro. "Então ele não me quer mais". Porque banais simples palavras podem machuca uma pessoa? Por que doía tanto? Eu não entendia essa minha vontade de chorar. Levei à mão a boca para segurar os soluços que saiam sem eu perceber. Apertei os lençóis de seda para aliviar a minha raiva.

- Droga. – deitei-me na cama de brusos enterrando meu rosto no travesseiro.

**#**

- Droga Sesshoumaru. Seu idiota. – Sesshy socava a parede do Box da raiva que sentia de si próprio.

- Porque não consigo dizer o que sinto?– ele se perguntava deixando a água do chuveiro banhar seu rosto.

- novamente. – ele encostou-se na parede com a cabeça baixa. Era difícil para ele dizer o que sentia, pois na verdade nem ele mesmo sabia o que sentia. Ele novamente ficou um tempo refletindo em baixo d água até tomar coragem sair dali para encara – lá. Mais ele Sesshoumaru Taishou com medo?"Nunca" ele pensava. Ele enrolou-se na toalha e saiu do banheiro. A vendo deitada de brusos na cama e foi até ela. Ele agachou ao seu lado reparando que ela já havia pegado no sono deixando um sorriso meio bobo escapar. Retirou uma mexa de cabelo que grudou em seu rosto. Dando um leve beijo em suas bochechas.

- Até o final da semana você será minha. Minha Rin. – disse ele beijando seus lábios.- Minha Pequena. – beijou-a novamente se afastando. Ele colocou um short indo mais uma vez até sua pequena vendo como ela estava. Ele a cobriu beijando sua testa.

- Minha pequena. – sussurrou novamente indo para o sofá se acomodando.

#

- Você vai ficar me olhando a noite inteira?

- Feh! – No outro quarto as coisas não era muito diferente. Kagome conseguiu fazer Inuyasha dormi no sofá deixando a cama toda para ela.

- Você me irrita sabia? – ele a ignorou novamente virando ficando de costas para ela.

- Você é muito chata vai dormi garota. – gritou ele colocando o travesseiro.

- Idiota. – Ela tacou um travesseiro dele deitando de brusco cobrindo totalmente seu rosto.

- Bruxa. – ele gritou tacando novamente o travesseiro. Kagome não revidou apenas deixou as lagrimas banhando seu rosto.

- Kagome... – sussurrou ele sentindo o cheiro da água salgada. – droga. – ele socou almofada incomodado com o cheiro da água salgada.

- Idiota. – ela gritou em desespero. Ele se aproximou dela tocando em seus cabelos, mas ela reagiu agressivamente socando seu peito. – Baka. – Ele á segurou pelo pulso subindo em cima dela ainda segurando seus braços. Ele a beijou de forma apaixonada enquanto ela se debatia é tentava se libertar dele mais era inútil, ela não conseguiu resistir ao beijo correspondendo de forma bruta e carnal. Ele soltou seu braço acariciando seu rosto. – Eu senti sua falta. – sussurrou ele de forma embriagada. Ela envolveu sua cintura colando os corpos. Inuyasha a beijou retirando sua blusa e Kagome a dela. Ele a beijou passando pelo seu pescoço dando uma leve mordida parando em seus seios onde ele os sugou arrancando leves gemidos dela. Esta arqueava as costas de tanto prazer que sentia. Inuyasha desceu mais uma vez parando em sua barriga onde ele a mordicou acariciando seus seios com uma mão e a outra tentava tirar seu short. – Inu...? – ele não respondeu retirou o short e sua calcinha acariciando é sugando sua feminilidade fazendo ela gemer e aperta os lençóis que cobriam a cama. – Inu... – ela sussurrou novamente chegando ao orgasmo. Ele ficou novamente em cima dela beijando seus lábios. – Diz que me ama inuyasha? – ela pediu com uma voz embargada. Este sorriu sussurrou. – Eu... Te amo Kah e muito. – ela beijou seus lábios envolvendo seu rosto com um sorriso sapeca. – Eu amo muito mais Inu. – Ele sorriu retirando seu short. – Ta preparada? – ela balançou a cabeça positivamente gemendo ao sentir ele dentro dela. Ele vez movimentos lentos arrancando leves gemidos dela aumentando os movimentos gradativamente arrancando ainda mais gemidos. Com os movimentos rápidos eles chegaram ao clímax. Inuyasha despencou seu corpo em cima dela beijando seus lábios.

- Te amo Kagome e muito. – ele sussurrou

- Amo Mais bobinho. – Ele abraçou trazendo ela para mais perto beijando seu ombro.

- Morrendo de saudades! – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido mordendo seu lóbulo.

- Não mais do que eu. – ele beijou seu rosto. – Durma minha bruxinha.

- durma meu idiota. – ela riu.

**#**

- Não mamãe desliga o despertador. – eu estava escutando um barulho de um toquezinho insuportável.

- Meu... Celular. – eu me espreguicei na cama não querendo ainda acorda.

- Droga. – olhei para cama a estranhei. Esta arrumada.

- Quem me cobriu?... Sesshoumaru. – Ninguém me respondeu e a droga do meu telefone tocando.

- Cadê. – eu levantei de supetão procurando a porcaria do meu celular achando dentro da minha bolsa.

- Alô.

_-Rin _

-Ayame o que você quer?

_- Amiga acordou agora? _

- Lógico que hora são?

_- São 8 da manha. _

- Você quer que eu te mate ne?

-_Quando você vai voltar para poder se realizado o leilão._

- Traz todo mundo pra cá vamos fazer aqui.

_- AI mais perai Rin. Teríamos que avisar o Spar antes vai que eles..._

_-_Já tá decidido será aqui.

_- Vou conversar com eles. E depois avisar a imprensa. OK?_

- Isso amiga faz isso por mim te amo.

-_Também boboca. _

_- Tchau_

_- tchau amor. _

- Problema resolvido. – Eu joguei o telefone na cama indo até a sacada que tinha uma vista linda da piscina do SPA. – Vou amar esse lugar.

Ah. È tão bom ver os meus amigos se acertarem ne gente? E tão romântico eles dois juntos. To louca para chegar logo esse leilão tomara que me der bastante dinheiro para eu ajudar a instituição do câncer. To doida pra saber quem vai me comprar e por quanto.

Obrigado gente por ler a historia de minha vida. **Até a próxima.**

**#**

**Oie! Demoreii muito neh a postar o capitulo. Desculpem e que a fic Complexo de lolita me toma muito tempo sabe é muito hentai que eu tenho que escrever. Mais mudando de assunto obrigado a todos que mandaram reviews E chegamos aos 40 Reviews graças a vocês amor vocês!**

**dn**_**!-** Oie td bemm?uhuuul realmente muito sortudas euu que querria ta no mesmo quarto que o sesshy  
obrigadu beijinhus _

_**Luh **- Amor seiii que ficou embolado o capitulo. O começo foi p pensamento de cada um. A parada  
que o sesshy disse que não esqueceu foi a parte que a Rin transou com o Inuyasha  
desculpe a demora e a confusão espero que goste do capitulo. obrigado beijinhus _

_**Acdy-chan** - huuum. bem entendo que realmente você axa que o Inuyasha e rin fizeram foi muito  
errdo com amiga nela ne. Também axo maiiis bem na verdade a culpa foi do inuyasha ela não  
pode resistir pkpokpokpokpo Cai entre nos nem, eu resitiria a esssa tentação divida. Obrigado  
beijinhuuus._

_**Deby20** - Obriigado por passar aqui pkpokpok no msm quarto eles não vai pretar persa de um  
ta com raiva morta do outro neh maiiis vamos ver se o casalzinho vai finalmente se acerta.  
beijinhuuus obrigadu. _

_larissa - Com certeza chega de Inu x rin. Agora siiim perfeito Kagome e Inu xD obriigado msms  
beijiinhuuuus._

**_( Peço que mandem reviews) Obrigadu ;D_  
**


	16. – Angustia e alegrias

**Capitulo 16 – Surpresas.**

Hoje encontrei-me com Inuyasha e Kagome de inicio ficaram surpresos com minha presença mais depois Inuyasha começou a me acusar e kagome concordava como se tivesse brava realmente. Depois de escutar um sermão imenso do Inuyasha eles me abraçaram e me agradeceram. Fiquei mais feliz ao ver que realmente eles estavam juntos. Finalmente poderiam compartilha a vida juntos... Sem intrigas, preocupações ou acusações. Minha vida não podia ser assim? Minha inveja às vezes superava a minha auto-motivação. Me fazendo torna-se fria e principalmente egoísta. Mais na verdade o que poderia estar faltando em minha vida? Para se torna completa! Tenho uma vida de luxo que não pode mais me dar o prazer e alegria de antes. Posso estar ficando paranóica com essas perguntas mais é isso que eu sinto! um vazio. Vazio? Agora estamos reunidos em volta da piscina Kagome e Inuyasha estão na piscina brincando de guerrinha de água. Miroke e Sango curtindo o tempo juntos sem os filhos para perturbar. Mais e eu? O que eu faço aqui?Não tenho filhos para escapar, e nem namorado! Será que esse o meu vazio? A falta de um namorado que me der amor! E filhos para eu os ama-lós. Na verdade sempre quis ser mãe seria perfeito ver meu ventre crescer e eu dar a luz a uma menina ou um menino...

- Rin...

- Rin... – Senti meu ombro sendo chocalhado quando vi. Inuyasha.

- Rin estávamos te chamando há horas. Vamos comer? – perguntou ele me dando um beijo no rosto.

- Ah... Sim! – demorei-me um pouco a responder. Afinal estava refletindo sobre minha patética vida.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou-me se enxugado.

- Não... Nada! – hesitei um pouco a responder afinal Inuyasha era meu melhor amigo.

- tem certeza? – perguntou ele segurando meus braços e puxando calmamente.

- Lógico... – Fomos todos para uma sala onde estava armado o selfservice.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Rin...? – Perguntou-me Kagome enquanto nos servíamos.

- Não...

- Pois eu acho que Sim!Esta tão distante! – exclamou Sango.

- Não... Não e nada

- Rin aonde esta o Sesshoumaru?

- Não sei Kagome! - Outra pergunta que não sai da minha cabeça. O que ele faz aqui!?

Divertimos muito no almoço pesar de esta sem fome e com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

- Vamos Rin nas termas? – Chamava-me Inuyasha.

- Não amigo... Quero dormi um pouco! – disse me despedindo do pessoal. Estava caminhando em direção ao meu quarto minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir. Abri a porta com cuidado me certificando se estava realmente sozinha no quarto. – Sozinha... – Disse a mim mesmo me jogando meu próprio corpo na cama. Agarrei minhas pernas com um sorriso triste nos lábios. Não podia naquele momento sentir depressiva mais era o que eu sentia. Tentei me acalmar pois meu coração batia muito forte respirei fundo e tentei fechar os olhos.

#

- Diga Sesshoumaru o que posso fazer por você! – disse recepcionista de uma forma sedutora.

- Quero que encomende rosas!

- Quais cores?

- Brancas... O mais rápido possível – disse ele saindo da recepção. A recepcionista suspirou sonhadoramente.

#

- nhá... – me espreguicei na cama sentindo uma coisa gelada minha cama é um cheiro gostoso. Abri os olhos piscando algumas vezes pois não acreditava no que via.

- Gostou? – eu escutei uma voz fria e grave. Olhei para Sesshoumaru que mantinha um sorriso de lado.

- Que lindo! – exclamei vendo as pétalas de rosas espalhadas na cama em envolta desta.

- Inuyasha me disse que estava triste... – ele se levantou com a única rosa branca na mão sentando-se ao meu lado. – Fiz isso para animá-la. – disse ele passando a rosa branca eu meu rosto parando na boca onde ele acariciou meus lábios. Sesshy se aproximou de meus lábios me deixando corada. Quando ele tava perto suficiente. Meu celular tacar; tirando-nos da mágica fantasia nós trazendo para dura realidade. Praguejei baixinho e Sesshoumaru se afastou bruscamente.

-_alô Rin... E Ayame. _

- Ayame amor! Trás boas noticias?

-_Aham ta combinado. Já avisei a Imprensa e amanhã começaremos o leilão _

_- _Ai que legal.Amanhã vou jantar um empresário bonitão. Ou um maníaco sexual.

_- E Rin até amanhã!_ – Desliguei o celular olhando ao meu redor – Ue. – procurei por todos os cômodos mais não o achei. Deixei escapar um suspiro cansado. Olhei para cama lá estava rosa branca em cima do meu travesseiro abri um sorriso pegando e cheirando. A rosa tinha o cheiro dele. Os sons de batidas na porta ecoaram.

- Já vou! – gritei olhando para o estado do quarto.

- Rin querida! Pensei que estava fugindo de mim... – disse ele me abraçando. Mais o que ele fazia aqui!

#

- Inuyasha. O que pensa que esta fazendo! – Kagome estava no banheiro e Inuyasha tentava espiar a namorada pela porta entre aberta. – Ta parecendo o Miroke! – exclamou ela sorrindo.

- Eu não faço nada de mais. – disse ele abrindo a porta. – Só estou vendo minha namorada tomar banho! – ele entrou no Box puxando o corpo nu e molhado da namorada colando no seu beijando seu ombro e sua boca.

- Vai se molhar bobinho. – disse ela sorrindo tacando água no namorado.

- Não to nem ligando. – Inuyasha a empurrou levemente para dentro do Box fechando de leve a porta. A água quente molhava as roupas dele deixando a mostra seu corpo Viril. Seus Braços fortes ergueram ela fazendo suas pernas enlaçarem sua cintura. Inuyasha a encostou na parede beijando seus lábios macios e acariciando suas nádegas a pressionando sobre seu corpo mostrando como necessitava dela. Kagome retirava sua blusa molhada arranhando e beijando o peitoral do namorado. Inuyasha beijava e mordia seu pescoço arrancando leves gemidos dela, desceu até o encontro dos mamilos rijos onde ele suga-os de maneira possessiva. Kagome desceu do colo dele beijando o namorado e abrindo o short. Inuyasha rapidamente retirou o short e a cueca deixando a mostra seu membro que latejava de tanto desejo. Novamente ele a pegou no colo introduzindo seu membro na feminilidade dela arrancando vários gemidos movimentando-se rapidamente. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos até chegarem ao clímax. Inuyasha exausto desceu a namorada beijando seus lábios. – Te amo Inuyasha. – este a beijou novamente a levando para cama.

- Preparada para um segundo tempo? – Kagome balançou a cabeça afirmativamente o fazendo ele sorrir.

#

- EU VI MUITO BEM MIROKE! – Gritou Sango do banheiro.

- Sangozinha...

- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM. – Gritou ela novamente em seu ouvido fazendo ele tampá-los.

- Miroke! Você estava dando mole pra aquela vigarista, ordinária... Hospedizinha

- Não Sango ela só queria uma informação. – Miroke chegou mais perto dela beijando suas mãos. Fazendo Sango suspirar novamente.

- Não acredito! – exclamou ela aos soluços

- Amor! Eu amo você e nenhuma mulher pode mudar o que eu penso.

- Oh... Miroke... – Miroke beijou A esposa novamente enchendo ela de carinho.

- Vamos Passear?- sugeriu Sango.

- Ah... Aqui ta... tão bom! – reclamou ele descendo de cima dela.

- Vamos amor?

- Ok... – disse ele com uma voz arrastada.

#

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei Incrédula.

- Não gostou deu ter vindo? – disse ele tristemente.

- Não é isso... Que dizer e lógico que eu gostei. – Até fiquei meia sem graça.

- Que bom Rin a Ayame me avisou que o leilão seria amanhã! –_Ah. obrigado Ayame_ – Então vim o mais rápido possível. Só fico chateado que com certeza não terei dinheiro o suficiente para comprá-la. – ele segurou minhas mãos a beijando-as.

- Ah. Mais será apenas um jantar... Nada de mais! – bem dependendo da pessoa. Sorri maliciosamente.

- Hum... Eu consegui um quarto. Não e esse luxo comparado ao seu! – ele me puxava para mais perto dele.

- Sentiu saudades? – perguntou-me beijando meus lábios.

- Er... Tipo... Ficamos menos de um dia separados! – me desculpava.

- Não sentiu minha falta? – choramingou ele.

- E lógico que eu senti... – menti descaradamente. Ele me puxou para mais um beijo.

"Calma Sesshoumaru é só questão de tempo!" – Disse Sesshoumaru para si mesmo vendo Hakudoushi tentar seduzi-lá. – "Amanhã Rin Takahashi será minha... ao bater do martelo" – pensava ele com um meio sorriso. "E com a proposta certa talvez... Sra. Rin Taishou" – pensava novamente deixando o corredor.

**

* * *

****Continuuua...**

**Obrigado á;**

_**Rin - chan -** Ammoor você vai ler ne em todos os lugares quue eu postar! neh? pkopkpokpokopkopkokp. Gostou neh do sesshy tomando atiitude... realmente ja estava na hora... obriigaduuh  
_

_**Acdy-chan**__** -** Nossa!poxa deve ter sido horrivel ser traida mas nem sei se perdoaria uma traição! xD eu ach que somos duas pessoas crueis. pkokpokpo. Ainda bem que esta gostando muito obrigada._

_**Deby20**__- pegando fogo pkopipokopkpok euu acho quuue vai siiim! muito obrigada_

_**pequena rin -** Poxa muitoo obriigada!! Obriigada mesmo. _

_**sorinhachan**__** -** Colocar Rin graviida do Inu O.O! Euu axo quue nommmm! maiiis até que gostei da sua ideiiia! Vô ver o quuue euuu vou arma aquiii! muito obriigada. Ainda bem que ta gostando. Beiiijinhuus!_


	17. – Uma pequena confissão

**Capitulo 17 – Uma pequena confissão.**

Hoje finalmente seria o dia do leilão. Como previsto a divulgação foi um maior sucesso atraindo bastante publicidade; Jornalistas, fotógrafos, ricos e famosos. Eu os observo de longe, por de trás das cortinas cor de vinho...

- Rin?

- Ayame! To muito nervosa. – ela sorria com o meu nervosismo.

- Calma Rin vai dar tudo certo, lembre-se Inuyasha falará primeiro e depois você entra... – Ensaiamos diversas vezes como se fosse um espetáculo.

- Ok! –

- Ajeite o vestido! – ela me alertou. Vestia um vestido decotado na frente e curto.

- Boa sorte Rin! – exclamou Inuyasha beijando minhas bochechas, passando para o palco.

- Boa noite. – escutei-o falar com a prateia.

- Estaremos hoje dando inicio ao leilão que e apresentado todo ano pela nossa queridíssima Rin Takahashi. – chamou-me Inuyasha. Minhas pernas se moviam contra minha vontade é engraçado eu sentir esse medo já que, eu sou uma modelo, convivo com isso, mais minha intuição estava em alerta, alguma coisa iria acontecer, era esse o meu medo. Ao entrar no palco fui muito bem aplaudida.

- Muito obrigada. Lembramos que todo o dinheiro arrecadado estaria ajudando uma instituição de caridade, sei que o premio não e muito interessante. – Neste momento escutei risos e assobios, mais o que, mais me chamou atenção foram três pessoas que fizeram meu coração disparar na mesma hora. O que eles fazem aqui? – Vamos começar? – Perguntei ao Inuyasha que chamou um outro apresentador, observei as pessoas conversando, bebendo e dançando. Mais essas quatro pessoas, não paravam de me encarar, como se tivessem olhos de raio-x

- Poderia passar para minha esquerda madame? – perguntou o apresentador, e fui, fiquei ao seu lado esperando ele dizer o primeiro preço.

O leilão começou com preços razoáveis, mais essas três pessoas que me encaravam agora pareciam esperar o momento certo, como se quisessem dar o maior lance.

- 1000 ienes. – deu um cara de cabelos ruivos, o preço foi aumentando até chegar ao máximo 9000 ienes, meu coração disparou, pois o juiz já estava contando, quando ele ia bater o martelo...

- 10000 ienes... – Meu coração disparou e quando eu vi quem era... Naraku, meu sangue gelou na mesma hora. Meu rosto estava em total espanto.

- Vem...

- 20000 ienes... – Olhei para a direita, quem havia dado o lance foi meu "amigo" Bankotsu.

- 30000 ienes... – todos ficaram surpresos, com o novo lance de naraku que se mantinha com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, o que aumentou meu nervosismo.

- 50.000 dólares – Meus olhos se arregalaram quando escutei o preço, meu coração disparou ao escutar a voz, minha excitação aumentou ao ver quem era...

- Sesshoumaru... – sussurrei sorrindo.

- Vendida... – gritou o juiz, anunciando o termino do leilão que deixo os presentes chocados com o preço absurdo que chegou.

- Parabéns... – escutei-os falando, desci do palco sendo aplaudida e elogiada pelo preço alto.

- Nossa Rin... Eu queria tanto jantar com você! – sussurrou Bankotsu, no pé do meu ouvido causando um pequeno arrepio em meu corpo. – Ainda guardo ótimas lembranças... – sussurrou maliciosamente.

- Muito obrigado amigo pela tentativa... – eu o abracei beijando suas bochechas.

Passei pela multidão até sentir meu braço sendo puxado, e contra minha vontade meu corpo sendo envolvido me trazendo para mais perto.

- Não vou querer apenas um jantar... – Ao abrir meus olhos, sorri internamente, meu coração disparou quando senti os lábios frios em meu pescoço causando uma leve excitação.

- Ah não?... – sussurrei em seu ouvido, mordendo seu lóbulo. O que estávamos fazendo era um jogo de sedução com o único objetivo de ir para cama e fazer sexo. Era um simples **desejo**.

- Não... – ele sussurrou levantando levemente meu vestido, acariciando meu intimo, fazendo com que eu geme-se seu nome... Respirei fundo tentando levar para longe toda aquele desejo**.**

- Que pena... – Com meu coração descompassado, minha respiração ofegante, tentei voltar a sanidade. – Pois e só isso que está combinado... – Contra a vontade consegui me afastar dele sumindo pela multidão, mais por algum motivo meu coração batia forte. Com meu corpo arrepiado, andei em direção ao Inuyasha, conversei com amigos e curti a festa.

- Não cansa não. – perguntou Inuyasha que estava sentado com kagome em seu colo.

- Não. Quero curti até o ultimo momento. – sorri para eles pegando minha taça de champanhe.

- Rin? – novamente Inuyasha me chamou.

- hã?

- Eu e Kagome já vamos. – disse ele beijando meu rosto.

- Mas já?

- kagome ela está meio enjoada. Deve ter sido alguma coisa que comeu.

- Vocês querem ajuda?

- Não preciso, eu a ajudo. Tchau. – ele novamente beijou meu rosto levando Kagome consigo.

Já iam dar altas horas quando, ele apareceu.

- Vamos? – ele agarrou meu braço me arrastando para fora do salão.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo?

- Te levando para uma bela noite de sono.

- Você não esta pensando em... – meu rosto ficou rubro, fazendo ele sorri maliciosamente.

Ele me puxou quando as portas do elevador se fecharam indo de encontro ao seu peitoral, ele acariciou meu rosto e puxou minhas mãos enlaçando uma na outra.

- Depois conversamos sobre isso. – ele beijou meus lábios e acariciou minha nuca, meu coração novamente disparou, mais fiquei envolvida nas acaricias que ele fazia meus olhos automaticamente se fecharam, eu só sentia a sensação e escutava a porta sendo fechada.

- Durma... – sussurrou ele. Senti meus lábios sendo tocado, mais não consegui entre abri a boca, caindo no sono. Acordei assustada de madrugada me deparando com Sesshoumaru dormindo em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Sesshy... – sussurrei sonolenta. Este apenas se mexeu. – Sesshy? – o sacudi levemente o acordando. Ele abriu um sorriso acariciando meu braço me puxando fazendo que eu senta-se em seu colo.

- Você vai querer pagar hoje? – ele mordeu meu lóbulo e acariciava minha feminilidade.

- Ah... Pagar? – levantei de supetão mais ele puxou-me de volta.

- Não se irrite... – Estava com raiva mais as acaricias estavam tão boa que deixei me ser conduzida. O desejo queimava por toda parte tocada pelas mãos másculas dele, o calor que emanava dos corpos unidos, me deixava ainda mais excitada, os movimentos eram carinhosos como se quisesse aliviar toda a dor possível. O prazer consumia a cada investida que me proporcionava, ficamos assim por segundo, mais repetimos novamente o sexo me deixando exausta e cansada. Mais naquele momento não tinhas forças para contestar ou me levantar. Após o clímax de ambos senti me sendo envolvida, meu coração não parava de bater um só segundo, meus olhos marejados estavam quase se fechando quando escutei um sussurro.

- Eu... Te... Amo... Minha... Rin.

_**Continuuuua..**_

* * *

Oiiie Pessoal , mUito obriigado pelos reviews adoreii os elogiios fico muiito feliiiz , ééé chegamos aos 50. Bem eu não sei quantos capitulos vão ser pois ainda tenho planos para fic e acho que vai passar dos 20 capitulos. Mais muito _obriigada e_ _voltem sempre_.** Rin - chan,pequena rin,****Deby20****,larissa,daianny**, amores muito obriigada pelos reviews , eu ammmeii cada um deles ;)

**Obriigada á todos é Voltem Sempre **

Atenciosamente: Pamela Bananiinha ;)


	18. – A verdadeira face e Revelada

**Capitulo 18 – A verdadeira face e revelada.**

Acordei sentindo minha cabeça rodar, meu corpo estava extremamente dolorido. Estiquei meu braço em busca do homem, que me seduziu, mais para minha surpresa e total desapontamento ele não se encontrava na cama. Com um suspiro cansado levantei com as pernas doendo caminhei até o banheiro. "Drogo". Tomei uma ducha extremamente gelada, enrolei-me na toalha saindo do banheiro, Meu sorriso se abriu a ver novamente uma rosa branca em cima do travesseiro, ao lado um bilhete. – _Tive que viajar volto em 1 semana._

- O que? – gritei em desespero. – Desgraçado ele não pode fazer isso comigo. – caminhei pelo quarto nervosa e com a barriga roncando, queria mata-lo e comer chocolates.

- Comer primeiro os Chocolates... – pensei, Coloquei uma roupa folgada e desci até o restaurante do Spar. A mesa que estava exposta me dava água na boca, meu apetite aumentava a media que eu passava pela mesa. Dieta, Dieta. Minha mente gritava mais eu sou fraca. Peguei um prato fundo, coloquei: Doces, pão e um copo de suco. Avistei meus amigos de longe sentei ao lado de Inuyasha este me abraçou e comentou:

- Nossa Rin, aonde foi parar a sua dieta? – disse ele roubando meus doces, rapidamente dei um tapa em sua mão fazendo larga meu doce. – Feh.

- Eu to morrendo de Fome, não me irrite.

- Rin preciso conversar com você? – chamou-me Hakudoushi sorridente.

- Ta deixa eu acabar de comer...

- Não, vem... – ele puxou meu braço sendo observado por todos os presentes me levando para outro lado, onde não havia ninguém.

- Precisamos conversar Rin a sós... Vamos até o seu quarto. – ele falou me dando um leve selinho.

- Vamos que também quero te dizer uma coisa... – Quando chegar ao meu quarto esclarecerei tudo a ele. 5 minutos depois encontrávamos no meu quarto.

- Diga minha Rin o que você tem pra me dizer... – ele me abraçou, beijando meus lábios. Respirei Fundo tomando coragem...

- Bem... Hakudoushi... Eu quero terminar o nosso relacionamento... – A reação dele foi de choque pelo que pude perceber, mais o que mais me assustou foi à risada dele.

- Ah minha doce e delicada Rin... – Novamente ele soltou aquela gargalhada e sua expressão facial estava completamente mudada. Ele se aproximou tocando nos meus lábios e cabelo. – Piranha... Pensa!

- Ah... – gritei ao senti-lo puxar meu cabelo, me jogando na cama.

- Pensa você, que deixarei ficar com o idiota do Sesshoumaru... – ele puxou meu braço acariciando o meu corpo. – Esta muito enganada... – gritou ele rindo. – Você e minha! – gritou ele puxando meus cabelos novamente, eu gritava e me debatia para poder sair dos braços dele.

- Naraku... – gritou ele. E apareceu ele sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Oh minha querida Rin... – disse ele acariciando meu Rosto meu desespero aumentou ainda mais, começava a ficar sufocada.. – Está tudo pronto... Sesshoumaru há essa hora já deve estar do outro lado do mundo... – Hakudoushi novamente gargalhou, arrancando meus gritos.

- Vamos que nosso passei vai ser longo. – ele me jogou no colo do Naraku que me prendeu rapidamente.

- Me solta, Me solta. – gritei... Ele tampou minha boca, com um pano com álcool, aos poucos fui perdendo o sentido é...

- Ela já desmaio, Hakudoushi. – Disse naraku.

- Cuidou da empresa? – dizia ele pegando as malas e algumas roupas de Rin.

- Sim. E subornei um cara para nos ajudarmos...

- Ótimo então vamos... Minha futura esposa precisa se arrumar. – disse ele dando um pequeno selinho e Rin. – Minha doce, até parece que vou deixar ficar com o Idiota do Sesshoumaru... – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela.

- Rin você está ai? – gritou Inuyasha da porta... – Eu vou entrar...

- Droga... – sussurrou Hakudoushi... – me de a Rin cuide do Inuyasha... – Naraku passou a Rin para o Hakudoushi.

- Quando eu contar até cinco, eu abro a porta você foge, o carro já está esperando lá em baixo. – sussurrou Naraku.

- Ok. – e Inuyasha continuava a bater e tentar abrir a porta.

- 1,2,3. – gritou Naraku abrindo a porta. Hakudoushi saiu correndo com a Rin no colo que bateu em Inuyasha o jogando contra a parede, Inuyasha levantou cambaleando mais Naraku foi mais rápido liberando sua fumaça venenosa. Inuyasha ao ver quem era tampo rapidamente seu nariz sensível, mais não conseguia enxergar nada dando mais vantagem ao adversário que se mantinha na mesma posição.

- Feh. – praguejou inuyasha. Naraku gargalhando foi até a ele sussurrando seu ouvido e dando um soco em Inuyasha o deixando caído no chão sendo intoxicado pela fumaça venenosa.

- Vamos Naraku o chefe está te chamando... – Gritou um cara encapuzado. Naraku fugiu pelo telhado, indo até o estacionamento onde estavam lhe aguardando.

- Entre logo naraku, antes que ela acorde.. – gritou o Hakudoushi.

- Adeus otários... – Sussurrou Hakudoushi entrando no carro.

--

- Inuyasha... – Gritou Miroke tossido. – Kagome se afasta... – Gritou Miroke tentando segura-lá.

- Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Alguém me ajude... – gritou ela agachada ao lado dele. Miroke saiu correndo em direção a ela, pegou Inuyasha o levando para longe daquela fumaça que começava a se espalhar. – temos que tirar todos daqui... – Gritou Miroke.

- Inuyasha acorda.. – desesperada Kagome tentava a todo custo acordar o namorado.

- Naraku... Naraku. – tentava falar, mais se engasgava por causa da fumaça inalada. Os amigos tentavam ajudar os outros hospedes enquanto Kagome ficava com o Inuyasha na enfermaria. – Eles... Seqüestraram... A Rin... – Sussurrou ele levantando. Kagome assustada segurou Inuyasha que tentava a todo custo levantar.

- Quem a seqüestrou? – desesperada Kagome tentava se controlar por causa de Inuyasha.

- Seqüestro? – perguntou Miroke e Sango.

- Temos que avisar o Sesshoumaru a Rin foi Seqüestrado. – disse Inuyasha tirando a coberta e os aparelhos que estavam ligados a ele. – O naraku..Não sei mais quem ta envolvido.

- Hakudoushi... – sussurrou Kagome.

- Hakudoushi eu acho que não...

- Vou ligar para a policia... – Disse Sango saindo da sala.

- Você falando assim Kagome... – disse Miroke pensativo. – No leilão ele estava conversando com o Naraku... E hoje ele agiu estranhamente com Rin no café da manhã.

- Temos que procura-lá... Droga.. Não consigo mais sentir o cheiro dela... – sussurrou Inuyasha irritado.

- Onde está o seu irmão Inuyasha?

- Não sei Kagome ele falou que... Meu deus... O Sesshoumaru não vai poder ajudar...

- Hâ?

- Ele está nos Estados Unidos.

--

- Alô Sesshoumaru? Ah ele não se encontra. Diz pra ele que o Marido da Senhorita Rin ligou OK?Pede pra ele retornar essa Ligação. Muito obrigada.

- Aonde ele está hakudoushi! – perguntou naraku, prendendo Rin.

- Nos Estados Unidos... E ele vai ficar lá por um longo Tempo! – disse ele gargalhando.

- O que você fez por lá?

- Nada... Apenas não resolvi o que ele pediu! – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Como é que essa vadiazinha está? Meu amor! – perguntou uma mulher de olhos vermelhos se aproximando do Hakudoushi.

- Melhor que você! – sussurrou ele em desdém... A Mulher não se intimidou coma resposta, se aproximou de Hakudoushi beijando seus lábios.

- Me solta Kagura... Você foi muito útil, mais quero que me deixe em paz! – gritou ele a deixando assustada.

- Você me paga Hakudoushi! – gritou ela.

- Naraku leve-a daqui prenda em algum lugar... – ordenou ele a assustando. Naraku agarrou ela por trás dando um leve beijo em seus lábios.

- Ah que nojo... – disse ela cuspindo. – Você me paga Hakudoushi! – disse ela sendo levada por naraku.

- Tudo está indo de acordo com o plano... – sussurrou ele para si mesmo. – Agora você e minha. – sussurrou ele acariciando o rosto de Rin.

--

- O que vamos fazer Inuyasha?

- Feh... – o Humor de Inuyasha estava pior do que de costume todos estavam tentando arranjar uma maneira de procura-lós.

- A policia já está os procurando... – tentava de todo o custo acalmar inuyasha.

- kagome me deixa sozinho... – pediu ele irritado.

- Está bem Inuyasha. – Kagome de contra – gosto e triste deixou sozinho.

- Onde será que ele deve estar... – Pensava Inuyasha, andando de um lado para o outro.

**--**

- Alô Oh Sesshoumaru como está ai!

_- Péssimo. Quero falar com a Rin, você está com ela? _

- A minha esposa? Ela não quer falar com você...

_- Não tenho tempo para suas brincadeiras Infantis _

- Está irritado Sesshoumaru... Queria você quer falar com o Sesshoumaru. Ah Sim. Então fale.

- _Rin... Rin... _

**- Sesshoumaru, Socorro, socorro... **– gritava Rin chorando.

_-Rin... Hakudoushi o que você fez com ela? _

- Com a minha noiva, Nada ela só esta brincando. _**Socorro e mentira ele me seqüestrou.. Sesshou...**_

_**-**__ Hakudoushi o que você fez com ela? Diz seu miserável, Fala se não... _

_-_ Já está me ameaçando.. – gargalhou. – Se acalme eu ainda não fiz nada com os **dois. **

_- Dois? Você seqüestrou o meu Irmão? _

- Irmão.. – gargalhou novamente. – Quem falou em Irmão... Eu vou me casar com a Rin e nos _**três**_ viveremos felizes da vida... Sou estou ligando pra informar o nosso casamento e pode deixar que eu cuidarei muito bem _**dele**_**!**

- Adeus, Sesshoumaru... Até nunca mais.

-_Ond..._

- Bem Rinzinha e hora de conversarmos meu amor. Hahahahaha.

_**Continuuaaaa**_

* * *

_Oie pessoal ,Gostaram do capitulo? Tipow muito atrassada! nâo me matem. Eu acho que viajei nesse capitulo neh? Tipow Hakudoushi ficou completamente louco agora hahahah , e agora quem podera defende-lá? So tenho que agradecer você neh, e muito. Sejam bem vindas as novas leitoras, ééé temos leitores novos xDDDD , mais agradeço a todos que não madaram reviews , aquelas que mandaram:__Maylove__,Thata-chan,pequena rin,__Deby20__. Obrigada!_

_**Voltem sempre!**_


End file.
